Citrus Cortos
by JhoanRodriguez
Summary: Historia cortas sobre Citrus.
1. La boda

**La boda | YuzuMei**

**Summary:** _Recibir aquella invitación fue una de las cosas más horribles que le había pasado en la vida. Enterarse de que su querida hermanastra menor se casaba le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero doloroso fue enterarse de que ella era invitada de honor a dicha boda. Y parada en medio del evento escuchando las palabras del Padre, observando como alejan al amor de su vida._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a Saburouta._

* * *

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo ese tiempo juntas, desde su primer encuentro en la Academia Aihara, desde ese primer beso que la dejo flechada, todo ese tiempo se había ido por la borda al recibir aquella invitación para el casamiento de su hermanastra menor. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, ella estaba tan metida en su vida, tan calada en lo profundo de sus huesos, tanto que dolía el hecho de que jamás la tendría ahora que se casara. Las lágrimas y constantes llantos por parte de Yuzu eran lo cotidiano en esas últimas semanas, Harumin intentaba animar junto a Matsuri y Nene, pero ninguno de los esfuerzos de las chicas parecía funcionar. Yuzu no podía hacer más nada que sufrir en silencio mientras veía el ajetreo por la boda de su hermanastra.

Saber que aquella chica que amaba ahora se casaba dolía, y no estar con ella quemaba como el mismo Sol. Pero ser la invitada de honor de la boda era la muerte en vida, su sentencia final. El desarrollo de la boda fue molesto e incómodo para ella, Udagawa había pedido su ayuda en cuanto a los gustos de su prometida y con ello se venían ayudar con los arreglos florales, la decoración e inclusive la comida para ese gran día. Ella estaba tan metida en ello. Pero cuando la vio sostener ese ramo de flores, con una ligera sonrisa, fantaseó ser ella con quien Mei se casara, deseó con creces ella fuera su esposa y no el gerente, deseaba que esa fuera su boda y no que Mei se casara con alguien más.

Cuando fueron a ver el vestido de novia, en compañía de su madre, entrando a esa tienda diversos modelos aparecieron ante sus ojos. Su madre, Ume, estaba más que sonriente y escogió un vestido para que Mei se lo midiera. El vestido, que parecia ser sencillo, la hacía ver como una deidad suprema, un bello ángel ante sus ojos mortales, un ángel libre de pecados excepto de casarse sin amar a esa persona.

— Te ves hermosa, Mei-chan.—decía Ume mirando a su hijastra con una grata sonrisa. Mei se llevo unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja, luciendo a simple vista nerviosa.— Yuzu también debería probarse un vestido para ese día.—Miró a su hija biológica con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior. Le pidió a la asistente que buscase un vestido para chica y la acompañó.

Yuzu miraba por el rabillo del ojo a ese bello ángel que tenía por hermanastra. Decir que ese vestido no le quedaba bien era una de las más grandes mentiras que se hubiesen inventado, una blasfemia total. Ella se veía hermosa en ese vestido, es decir, ella se vería hermosa con cualquier vestido de novia. La sola idea hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más de lo usual y no era una novedad. Pero sabía que estaban ahí por la boda de Mei con **alguien más**.

—Yuzu.—La suave voz de su hermanastra la sacó de su ensoñación. En otro momento se hubiese enderezado y se hubiese puesto nerviosa mas no fue así en esa situación. Su rostro reflejaba una expresión adolorida, mientras sus manos, con perfectas manicuras, permanecían arrugando la tela de la falda que traía puesta.

— Te queda muy bien. Te ves hermosa.—comentó la rubia desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, lejos de Mei. Escuchó un suave "_Gracias_" por parte de Mei que solo la hizo sonrojar y sonreír, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando recordó el motivo por el que estaban ahí.— Si sólo fuera nuestra boda...—Pero eso no lo alcanzó a escuchar la de cabellera oscura.

— ¡Yuzu! —llamó Ume mientras venia con la asistente un vestido de falda corta de tonalidades anaranjadas descubierto en la espalda.— Pruébate este vestido.

— Está bien.—aceptó la nombrada tomando el vestido para ir al probador y medirselo.

Estando en el probador podía escuchar los halagos dirigidos a Mei. "_Serás una buena esposa_" "_Eres la novia más hermosa de la temporada_" entre otros y más halagos hacia su hermanastra, sintió la abrumadora tristeza en su ser. Soltó un suspiro apenas se terminó de poner el vestido y salió del probador para escuchar las opiniones de su madre. Y como esperó, su madre saltó de alegría al verla en ese vestido y de inmediato comenzaron los halagos por parte de ella y la asistente. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada de tantas palabras bonitas, pero no había escuchado ninguna por parte de Mei. Pero sabía que no hacían falta, el solo verla con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro significaba mucho.

Luego del día de probarse los vestidos, llegó la recta final para el día de la boda. Una de las razones por las cuales le molestaba estar tan metida en el asunto era por trabajar junto al gerente, junto al hombre con el que se casaría Mei. El hombre al que Mei iba a ser entregada por el resto de su vida, aquel hombre al que Yuzu tanto había admirado y al cual había estado trabajando para pagar los anillos que compartieron durante un lapso de tiempo. Udagawa-san, ante sus ojos, no merecía a Mei. Es más, ninguna otra persona merecía a Mei tanto como ella. Nadie la trataría con el mismo amor que Yuzu le profesaba, nadie la trataría como la preciosa joya que era. Pues, aún estando profundamente enamorada de ella, amaba cada rasgo que poseía Mei, cada defecto y cada virtud que poseía, amaba cada parte de Mei, su expresión seria, su lado tierno y su estrafalario gusto por los osos. Amaba a Mei y sabia que más nadie la amaría como ella.

Pero llegó el día que tanto odio le había profesado. Odió ver la fecha en el calendario de su teléfono, odió tener que levantarse de aquella cama que, meses atrás, había compartido con Mei. Tenía la garganta seca y unas profundas ganas de no quererse levantar en días, o quizás meses, tal vez años. Pero no, tenía que levantarse y arreglarse lo mejor que podía. Ella había estado tan metida en el asunto de la planificación de la boda como para no ir, además, ella era la invitada de honor de la boda. Ella era la hermana de la novia y tenía que estar presente en el gran día de Mei.

Llegó antes a la iglesia en compañía de Matsuri y de Harumin, quienes venían en la bicicleta de Harumin por la falta de dinero para el metro. Observaron como llegaban los invitados a la boda, gente que Yuzu no conocía ni deseaba conocer. Pronto llegó el novio y su familia, luego más miembros de la familia Aihara, y más gente de alto renombre. Durante las primeras horas del evento mantuvo una expresión triste, Matsuri intentaba animarla con comentarios fuera de lugar, hacia lo mas que podía pero nada parecía funcionar. Todo intento por colocar una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuzu fue un fracaso, hasta que llegó ella.

La boda dio inicio, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por toda la iglesia mientras Mei entraba con aquel vestido blanca que la hacia lucir como un ángel. Era el vestido que se había probado aquel día. Yuzu no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse por ver a su querida Mei con ese blanco vestido que resaltaba su hermosa figura, la hacia ver tan pura y libre de pecados. Pero la expresión en el rostro de ella la dejó desconcertada. Su rostro estaba rígido mientras caminaba del brazo de Shou, llevándola a donde estaba su futuro esposo. Quería decirle algo a Mei, las ultimas palabras quizás, pero ¿Que podía decir? Si lo que más quería y anhelaba en ese momento era tomarla del brazo y escapar juntas a donde nadie las conociese a las dos.

Sabia que Mei no amaba a Udagawa, sabia que no había otro motivo más que casarse para heredar la academia, no había más nada, no había sentimientos de por medio en esa unión. Se sintió devastada al ver la sonrisa del gerente hacia su hermana mientras le decía un "_Te ves hermosa_", sintió las ganas de llorar en ese momento. Se mordió el labio inferior apretando sus manos y alejando la idea de hacer algo indebido, no quería causarle más problemas a Mei como en el pasado. La charla del Padre había sido larga, tediosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, todo era sobre el amor, la familia, la unión de ambas familias, la prosperidad y un largo etcétera. Hasta que llegó la parte que más odiaba, la parte que no quería oír.

— Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos reunidos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer.—Yuzu tragó saliva con nervios, sus manos estaban heladas y por su mente corría la idea de detener eso, tenía las incontrolables ganas de llevarla lejos de ahí, si seguía ese acto la habría perdido para siempre.

El discurso del padre siguió, mientras Udagawa tomaba las manos de Mei y le sonreía alegremente, como si hubiese adivinado lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento.

— Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre.—No pudo soportarlo más.

La tomó del hombro para que volteara a verla y con el rostro ruborizado dijo: Perdóname, Mei. Pero me niego a perderte otra vez, y para siempre.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron antes de empezar a reclamar al ver y sentir como Yuzu la jalaba del brazo obligandola a correr de ahí.

—¡Deténganla! ¡La invitada de honor se roba a la novia! —gritaba Udagawa Honke, el padre del novio, pero Yuzu ya se encontraba en la puerta de la iglesia corriendo a más no poder, sintiendo la adrenalina a millón. Escuchaba a lo lejos los apoyos por parte Harumin y Matsuri, tal vez el tipico "_¡Aihara Yuzu!_" de Himeko, pero nadie podía impedir aquello. Salió de la iglesia a toda marcha y obligó a Mei a montarse con ella en la bicicleta de Harumin. Pedaleó lo más rápido de que pudo mientras exclamaba "_¡Lo siento, Harumin!_". Sentía los brazos de Mei rodear su cintura como aquella vez que habían ido a despedir al padre de Mei.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Mei tras largo rato de haberse marchado de la iglesia. Yuzu rió con ganas en ese momento, confundiendo a Mei. Después de todo, Yuzu sabia que Mei no se estaba casando por voluntad propia, quizás si pero no por amor.

— Te robo, como dijo el padre de tu prometido.—respondió con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

— ¿Por que haces estas cosas sin pensar? —Abraza más fuerte a Yuzu, apegando su cuerpo con el de ella.— ¿Cómo se te ocurre arruinar el día de mi boda? —El tono de Mei estaba muy lejos de expresar molestia y la diminuta sonrisa en su rostro contaban una historia diferente.

— Pienso mucho en ti, Mei, es lo que me inspira a hacer este tipo de cosas.—dijo Yuzu bajando la velocidad, ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de aquella iglesia de aquellos seres tan mezquinos.— Además, podemos planear juntas una mejor boda que esta.—continuó.—Como la nuestra.—Aceleró otra vez su pedalear, aunque le era difícil con los tacones que traía, pues atrás se acercaba el auto del abuelo de Mei y era mucho mejor perderlos de vista y alejarse lo mas rápido posible. Dobló en un par de esquinas y alrededor de un parque hasta no verlos más. Podía sentir los brazos de Mei abrazándola con mas fuerza mientras sentía ese sentimiento de paz y libertad tan reconfortantes.— No podía dejar que te casaras, no quería perderte, me niego a verte en brazos de alguien a quien no amas. Con alguien que quizás no te ama tanto como te amo yo. ¡Me opongo a ello!

— Creo que hubiese sido un poco más normal que gritaras "_¡Yo me opongo!_" a que me secuestraras.—decía la novia en tono serio y con un notable sonrojo expandiéndose hasta sus orejas.

— ¡Le quitas lo divertido a la vida! —exclamó en risas la rubia.— ¿Pero te molesta?

— Esperaba eso de ti. Que te opusieras, que vinieras a detener esto, pero no se me cruzó que vinieras a secuestrarme.—respondió apoyando su cabeza en la espalda descubierta de la rubia, sintiendo el viento mecer sus cabellos con violencia.— Supongo que es algo propio de ti. Nunca haces lo que yo espero.

Yuzu se detuvo frente aun solitario parque. Dejó la bicicleta de Harumin apoyada contra un árbol mientras tomaba la mano de la menor y la guiaba por todo el parque. Se sentía tan bien aquella sensación de libertad, el estar con la personaba que amaba. Detener esa boda había sido una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en su vida. Detener aquel cruel evento y rescatar a su querida hermanastra. Detuvo su caminar, alertando a la novia, mientras esta preguntaba "em¿Qué?/em" Tomó a Mei del mentón para poder besar sus labios, dejándola sorprendida mas no se alejaba de aquel intimo contacto. Probar sus labios después de tanto tiempo era un deleite, lo mejor que había podido pasar, tomar su manos mientras se besaban era uno de sus mas grandes placebos. Se sentía tan bien.

— Te amo, Mei.—susurró contra los labios de la menor.— Te amo.—repitió besando su frente y mejillas mientras acariciaba sus manos y volvía a tomar posesión de sus labios.

— Yo...—la voz de ella era baja, como siempre, pero podía ver una sonrisa en los rosados labios de su hermanastra.—...También te amo...Yuzu.

No importaba lo que pasara después. Quizás el mundo iría en contra de las dos, pero Aihara Yuzu podía admitir abiertamente que había muerto siendo la persona más feliz porque estaba a su lado en ese momento la persona que más quería. Tomó el anillo que Mei traiga como colgante, su tesoro más preciado, y pronunció aquellas palabras que tanto había querido decir meses atrás:

— Puede que sea idealista, actúo de inmediato sin pensar y probablemente sea una hermana mayor llorona, pero...—hizo una pequeña pausa.— Prometo que te amaré más que a nadie en todo el mundo.—Le extendió el anillo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella con una de las sonrisas más grandes que había hecho.— Entonces...por favor, cásate conmigo.


	2. San Valentín

2\. San Valentín | HaruMatsu

**Descripción:** _Matsuri no era la mejor dando regalos, pero se esforzaba un poco si era para su senpai._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Saburouta._

* * *

Miró la hora por tercera vez mientras mordía el labio inferior con duda. No era tan tarde para regalarle algo a su senpai, Taniguchi Harumi, por el día de los enamorados. Mizusawa Matsuri jamás había sido la mejor dando regalos, siempre era Yuzu quien escogía los regalos o la ayudaba a elegirlos. Pero más de ahí nada. Jamás se interesó en ello.

Pensó en regalar algo sencillo, una rosa quizás, pero quería hacer algo especial y que Harumin se acordara de ello. Sabía que Harumin no confiaba mucho en ella, y es que sabía muy bien las razones, mas quería que ese día viera un lado distinto de ella, que conociera el lado dulce que podía llegar a tener. Buscó entre los contactos de su celular el número de su onee-chan, tal vez ella tenía mayor conocimiento con respecto a los gustos de Harumin.

Uno. Dos. Tres tonos y no contestaba. Rió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Lo más probable fuera que Yuzu estuviera pasando un rato especial con Mei y había apagado el teléfono para evitar distracciones.

— Yuzu-chan debe estar divirtiéndose mucho con Mei-san.—decía con una sonrisa amplia a la vez que guardaba su teléfono.

Caminó por las calles repletas de personas con diversos arreglos, regalos y muchos presentes por el día de San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. Chocó con algunas personas que estaban absortas en sus mundos pero no le importo, pasó de largo de largo entre la multitud de parejas. Se sentía como en aquellas películas que Yuzu había visto en gran parte de su adolescencia, una chica sin pareja viendo a todos con su media naranja.

Bufó un poco ante la idea.

— ¿Qué le podría gustar a Taniguchi-senpai? —se preguntó a sí misma. Había muchas opciones, rosas, cartas, detalles, canciones dedicadas, entre muchas más pero ninguna le convencía del todo.— A Taniguchi-senpai le gusta la moda.

Vagó por los las calles con ese pensamiento. Pasó frente a un señor vendiendo rosas y le compró una, si no conseguía algo apropiado a los gustos de su senpai, optaría por regalar la rosa. Estaba empezando a anochecer, renunció a la idea de tratar de regalar algo mejor que una simple rosa, ella no conocía a Taniguchi Harumi, ella no sabía nada acerca de su senpai, además de su gusto por la moda.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que topar contigo? —Escuchó la tan conocida de su senpai, quien la veía con una expresión indescifrable.

Matsuri sonrió de lado y le extendió la rosa a Harumin, esperando alguna reacción positiva por parte de esta.

— Feliz San Valentín, Taniguchi-senpai.—Sonrió aún más al ver el rostro sonrojado de su senpai.— Tenga esta rosa como muestra de mi afecto.

"Hice una grieta en tu barrera, ¿Verdad?"

Harumi no sabía que decir ante eso. Tan solo tomó la rosa y vio como segundos después aquel demonio rosa se abalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla. Esperó todo menos aquello.

— Sal conmigo hoy.


	3. Celosa

Celosa | YuzuMei

**Descripción****:** _Aunque Mei no lo admitiera, si estaba celosa._  
**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son de míos._

* * *

Yuzu sintió la dura y fría pared del apartamento chocar contra su espalda, sacándole un ligero gemido de dolor. Sus ojos, brillantes cual esmeraldas, miraban a la causante de la situación, Mei, quien se acercaba con cautela hacia ella. Sus ojos amatistas parecían brillar en furia, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa que, en otros momentos, le habría parecido encantadora a Yuzu, pero la situación no era la mejor. Cuando Mei estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a hablar.

— Yuzu.—Su voz tenía ese tono tan frío y distante de siempre, ese que le hacia tener escalofríos con cada mención de su nombre. La nombrada pasó saliva nerviosa, temerosa de lo que pudiese decir su hermanastra/novia.— Escúchame bien.—El cambio brusco en su tono de hablar provocó un pequeño respingo en la rubia.— Acércate otra vez así a Taniguchi-san y te pondré un castigo peor que el de las elecciones.—Y antes de que la gyaru pudiese decir algo al respecto, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se había apoderado de sus labios, dándole un intenso beso a su pareja, aumentando la confusión en esta. Al separarse, era notable el rubor en el rostro de la rubia, al igual que su respiración tan agitada y sus labios ligeramente hinchados.

Mei se relamió los suyos y observó su rostro, su cara de confusión y ese sonrojo que la hacia ver tan...

— Eres mía y de nadie más.—Aquellas palabras se resbalaron de su boca con osadía, dándole un ultimo beso a la gyaru para después irse, dejando a Yuzu anonadada y confundida al respecto.

Se dejó caer hacia el suelo, recuperándose de aquel encuentro.

— ¿Q...qué?

Porque, aunque Mei no lo admitiera, si estaba celosa.


	4. Injusto

**Injusto | YuzuMei GB [Yuu x Meito]**

**Summary:** _Para Yuu era injusto tener que soportar los ataques de su nuevo hermanastro menor._

**Disclaimer:**_ Citrus no me pertenece._

* * *

Yuu deslizaba sus dedos por sobre la pantalla táctil de su móvil, mirando con desinterés una que otra noticia de sus redes sociales; cruzó sus piernas acomodando mejor la cobija por sobre ellas. Al otro lado del cuarto se hallaba Meito, su hermanastro menor desde -al menos- dos semanas haciendo uno que otro deber de su cargo como presidente del **Consejo Estudiantil** y tareas que habían asignado ese día, tareas que Yuu no iba hacer por nada. Yuu dejó de mirar el teléfono y se dedicó a mirar en silencio a Meito, su cabello negro como el azabache era ligeramente corto y estaba perfectamente peinado, era lindo ante los ojos inexpertos de Yuu, su piel era muy blanca, muy tentativa a la vista; "_Si la tocara, seguramente seria muy suave_", esos eran los pensamientos de Yuu cuando veía la pálida de piel de Meito.

Sacudió la cabeza en un vago intento de alejar esos pensamientos, pero no podía. Desde que aquel chico le había robado su primer beso, desde ese pequeño contacto, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Todo su mundo ahora parecía girar entorno a Aihara Meito, lo observaba detenidamente en clases, lo miraba en los recesos y a la hora del almuerzo lo veía marcharse con el vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil, para después verlo haciendo la revisión de siempre. Esa era su rutina. De vez en cuando la rompía saliendo con Haru a cualquier sitio, pero recibía constantes regaños apenas ponía un pie dentro de la casa. Gracias a Taniguchi Haru, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su nuevo hermanastro, pero aun así nada evitaba su inevitable nerviosismo ante la cercanía del pelinegro.

— Eso es muy tonto.—murmuró apretando las sábanas. Su corazón latía acelerado, sentía sus manos temblar y sudar. Relamió sus resecos labios, añorando sentir nuevamente los labios del menor sobre los suyos; perdió todo control de sí mismo ante Aihara Meito. No podía evitarlo, él se había convertido en el dueño de sus pensamientos desde el primer choque que tuvieron, los nervios lo dominaban con solo escucharlo decir su nombre.— Debo dejar de pensar en él.

Yuu se sentía indefenso. Se dejó caer contra la cama, llamando la atención del pelinegro. Mordió su labio inferior cerrando los ojos, era increíble el como él era el dueño de los latidos de su corazón, el como lo hacia desearlo cada vez más. Lo admitía duramente, estaba enamorado de Meito. Dolía pero estaba enamorado de Meito.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?! —exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cara, reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración. Meito dejó de escribir y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermanastro retorciéndose en la cama gruñendo y jalándose algunos mechones de su cabello teñido.

— ¡Okogi Yuu! ¡Baja la voz que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano! —escuchó la voz mandataria de su madre llamándolo por su anterior apellido; estaba molesta y cansada.

— Lo siento, mamá.

No se volvió a escuchar otra queja por parte de su madre.

— Baja la voz, estoy estudiando.—Pero su querido hermano iba a conspirar contra él. Frunció el ceño aun con las manos en su cara.

— Si, si, si.—soltó casi gruñendo. Podía gustarle, pero era insoportable en algunas ocasiones, esa en especifico.

Podía escuchar claramente el sonido del lápiz bailando sobre las hojas de papel del cuaderno de Meito, el sonido no era molesto pero le avisaba que, en efecto, su hermano estaba concentrado y se hallaba escribiendo. Bufó frustrado. Meito era un tempano de hielo cuando podía, compararlo con la reina **Elsa** de **_Frozen_** era casi un delito, obviamente Elsa era mejor exponiendo sus sentimientos y su amor por Anna, pero Meito...Meito es Meito y así Yuu no lo entendía.

Pero nuevamente sus pensamientos se desviaron a los acontecimientos anteriores a su situación actual. Ese beso que habían compartido, la sensación de dormir juntos, compartir la misma cama, desayunar juntos, la frialdad e indiferencia de Meito...todo eso le afectaba demasiado; le desesperaba y le quitaba el sueño en más de una ocasión. Cuando creía dominar la situación, Meito ya se hallaba dos pasos delante de él, aun no creía lo rápido que caía en las manos de aquel ser.

Desde ese primer beso algo en la personalidad de Yuu cambio; cuando estaba en secundaria era notaria su gusto por querer estar a la ultima tendencia, siguiendo algunos parámetros de la cultura gyaru, buscando ganar siempre la atención de las personas, de las chicas en especifico, pero solo lo tachaban de tonto y hueco. Nunca se había enamorado, nunca había sentido esa emoción, la euforia de ver a la persona que te gusta tan cerca de ti; nada, no sentía nada. Les mintió, la gran mayoría de las veces, a sus mejores amigos con respecto al asunto de que si tenia pareja o no. Sus amigos siempre hablaban de esas chicas con las que salían y hacían cosas atrevidas, contando con lujo y detalle, incomodando un poco a Yuu, pero rápidamente reponiéndose y echando algún cuento sobre su avance en las relaciones. Nunca había tenido novia, tuvo a algunas chicas detrás de él pero nada que le llamase la atención.

No había dado su primer beso siquiera.

Cuando se enteró del nuevo matrimonio de su madre, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendió, quizás traicionado por la noticia de un nuevo hombre en la vida de su madre, pero eso la hacía feliz así que no quiso interponerse en la felicidad de su madre; tuvo que mudarse de su antigua ciudad a la capital de la tierra del sol naciente, Tokyo. Nueva casa, nueva vida, nueva escuela. Oh, la escuela, le había prometido a sus amigos echarse una novia apenas se transfiriera, pero no contó con que la escuela era especialmente para hombres. Todos sus sueños de obtener su primer beso con una chica guapa se habían echo añicos. Desde el primer día tuvo problemas con el consejo estudiantil, primero por su cabello teñido de rubio, segundo por la violación a las reglas del uniforme y tercero, por su radiante y entusiasta personalidad.

Desde ese primer día de instituto, conoció al frío y estricto presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Aihara Meito, tuvo un choque de inmediato con él. Su teléfono fue decomisado de la manera más traumática posible, porque ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre manosear a una persona, siendo ambos hombres, delante de casi toda la escuela solo para decomisar un teléfono? ¡Pues claro! A Aihara Meito. Y aun después de ese infortunio, pensó que ese chico era lindo y que olía muy bien. Conoció a la sexy profesora Amemiya poco después de que lo obligaran a arreglar un poco su uniforme y a quitarse sus queridos pendientes azules, era hombre pero le gustaban. Sintió que todo lo pasado valía la pena si con eso podía ver a la profesora. "_La profesora vale la pena_" Pensó en esos momentos. Nunca imaginó que ella sería la prometida de su hermanastro, bueno, actualmente ex-prometida gracias a él, Aihara Yuu. Yuu tuvo asiento en primera fila para presenciar el fogoso beso que tuvieron Meito y Amemiya-sensei, quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido por ello. ¿Quien pensaría que el frío presidente del Consejo Estudiantil podría poner una cara digna de un manga shoujo? Y lo peor fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Yuu huyó.

Fue cuando llegó a casa que se enteró de todo. Primero, Aihara Meito iba a ser su nuevo hermanastro menor, segundo su nuevo padrastro se había ido a dar la vuelta a mundo y que Meito no lo veía desde hace 5 años y tercero, aquel chico era insoportable. Pero fue su culpa la última cosa; debió haber cerrado la boca y dejar que las cosas siguieran su orden, pero no, él siguió hablando y con ello se ganó lo que se ganó.

Aihara Meito robó su primer beso.

Sacudió su cabeza ante a lluvia de pensamientos. Tenía que evitar pensar en él.

— Y ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.—pensó en voz alta, siendo su voz sofocada por sus manos que aun seguían contra su cara. El constante sonido del lápiz contra el papel se detuvo seguido del ruido de la silla.

Fue injusta la manera en la que se robó su preciado primer beso. Fue injusto el como se adueñó de sus pensamientos. Fue injusto en como convirtió su vida en un martirio, en una montaña rusa de emociones fuertes. Fue injusto cada avance que tuvo en el corazón inexperto de Yuu.

Sintió sus ojos picar, trató de limpiar las lágrimas amenazantes y de evitar partir en llanto. Pero no contó con que las suaves manos de Meito apartarían las suyas y que lo mirara con la misma frialdad de siempre. No sintió nerviosismo como las otras veces, miró directamente al pelinegro a los ojos y después a sus labios, aquellos rosados labios que tanto ha ansiado besar.

— Cállate.—pronunciaron aquellos labios antes de tomar nuevamente los de Yuu en un intenso beso.

Para Yuu era injusto tener que soportar los ataques de su nuevo hermanastro menor.

"_Supongo que debo rendirme..._"


	5. I know what you did last summer

**I know what you did last summer | HaruYuzu**

**Summary:** _"Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado" Con esa firme declaración, Yuzu sintió el pánico invadiendo su ser. Se enteró._

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Este song-fic está basado en la canción "I know what you did last summer" de Shawn Mendes con Camila Cabello._

* * *

El sonido de su teléfono le avisó que había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Abrió el mensaje, era perteneciente a su amada Harumin, eso no le extrañó, tal vez su pareja estaba avisándole que llegaría pronto.

"_Tenemos que hablar._"

El mensaje carecía los típicos emoticones que ponía su pareja y el punto a final le daba una muy mala señal. Pronto recibió un mensaje con la dirección a donde iban a hablar, un parque en las cercanías de la **Academia Aihara**. Se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, no se puso maquillaje ni se preocupó tanto por su apariencia. Era extraño que su amada quisiese hablar con ella tan seriamente, Harumin, por lo general, era más animada y relajada con ese tipo de cosas. Sintió un escalofrío por su espalda ¿Y se enteró de los sucios secretos que guardaba? El miedo se palpó en cada suspiro que daba. Salió de casa apurada, el parque quedaba un poco lejos de su ubicación así que tenía que apurarse si iba a llegar a una hora precisa. Estuvo todo el trayecto repasando su conducta, no había echo nada malo, estuvo estudiando, trabajando, yendo a a tienda para comprar víveres, lo normal; ¿Qué pudo haber sido?

Llegó pronto al lugar de encuentro, la chica estaba sentada en una banca bastante alejada. Iba a ser una charla en privado. Cuando la vio, Harumin se puso de pie, por sus mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Yuzu sintió una punzada en su pecho. Sus pasos fueron lentos, sus manos temblaban, se sentía abrumada, Harumin había estado llorando y eso la hacía sentir cada vez peor.

— Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado.—Con esa firme declaración, Yuzu sintió el pánico invadiendo su ser. Se enteró.

Hace ocho años se mudó de la casa donde había crecido y donde se había criado, cuando su madre volvió a contraer matrimonio. El padre de Yuzu había fallecido cuando esta tenía tres años, y desde ese entonces era su madre quien veía por ella; pero cuando se volvió a casar, significó un cambio drástico en la vida de Okogi Yuzuko. Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva escuela y un nuevo papá. Su primer día de clases fue un desastre total, a parte de ser regañada y casi humillada por la estricta y fría presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, descubrió a esta besándose con su profesor. Más tarde ese día, resultó que la presidenta era en realidad su nueva hermana menor y de paso, ella le robó su primer beso.

Durante el transcurso de todo, conoció a Taniguchi Harumi, una chica con la que tenía muchas cosas en común además de sus aficiones por la moda. Gracias a Harumin fue que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus sentimientos por su nueva hermana menor, Aihara Mei, desde ese primer beso no había dejado de pensar en ella en ningun momento. Trató, de mil maneras, expresar su amor por la chica, y al final lo consiguió, consiguió estar con ella como pareja oficial mas no proclamada. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando se enteró del compromiso de su querida hermanastra, su abuelo había estado buscando un pretendiente para su nieta desde que Yuzu anunció los avances sexuales de Amemiya, antiguo pretendiente de Mei, contra la chica. Mei no se despidió de ella, tan solo dejó una nota en su cuaderno especial, tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin más.

Yuzu sufría todas las noches recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntas, dolía. Y cuando le llegó la invitación a la boda no dudó en asistir. Y ese iba a ser el definitivo adiós para ellas, al menos debía ver con quien se iba a casar su ex-pareja. El día de la boda llegó más rápido de lo que pensó, quizás porque Mei lo quería así, le pidió a Harumin, su más fiel confidente y mejor amiga en ese entonces, que la acompañase para afrontar ese enorme paso que iba a dar. Llegando a la iglesia quedó sorprendida, el gerente, su antiguo jefe, estaba presente en la boda. Supuso que Matsuri estaría en la boda y que lo había invitado, puesto que ambos eran cercanos; pero no, Matsuri no estaba en la boda.

Y cuando llegó la novia todo quedó extremadamente claro para ella. Udagawa, su antiguo jefe, quien le había motivado a comprar los anillos a juego, quien había estado apoyandola desde el principio, era el futuro esposo de su amada. Y lloró, lloró durante casi toda la ceremonia, lloró mientras decía que eran lagrimas de alegría por el matrimonio entre Udagawa y Mei.

_— ¿Y tu persona especial Yuzu? —había preguntado el esposo de su hermana.— A la que le diste el anillo._

_Aun recordaba la sonrisa en el rostro de él, aun sin saber que se había casado con ella. Al lado de Udagawa estaba Mei, quien estaba ligeramente sorprendida por el conocimiento que tenía su nuevo esposo con los anillos que ella y Yuzu había compartido tiempo atrás._

_— Terminamos.—susurró en un hilo de voz. Udawaga estaba perplejo._

_— Eso es muy triste, te veías muy feliz aquel día después del trabajo cuando fuiste a por los anillos sin importar lo que estaba diciéndote Matsuri.—recordó con tristeza. Y dirigiéndose a su, ahora, esposa dijo.— Yo era el antiguo jefe de tu hermana mayor. Estuvo trabajando durante semanas, llegando tarde a casa, para poder comprar unos anillos para ella y su pareja. Qué triste que hayan terminado.—y se dirigió nuevamente la rubia.— Lo siento por ti, Aihara-san._

Yuzu ladeó la cabeza intentado alejar esos tormentosos recuerdos. Ahora estaba mejor, o eso creía. Después ese día en la boda, Harumin fue su soporte ante todo, se convirtió en su confidente. Ella le hizo sentir mejor, la puso de pie nuevamente, la calmó en sus momentos de tristeza, de molestia, en todo. Harumin siempre fue amable con ella, se preocupó por su bienestar, le ayudó con todo y no dejó que volviera a caer otra vez. Para ya dos años que se había separado de Mei, fue cuando Harumin se le confesó con todo el coraje que pudo acumular en su cuerpo, se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió con ojos suplicantes que fuese su pareja. Yuzu aceptó. Sus sentimientos por Harumin no eran del tipo románticos pero la quería, la amaba como una amiga y quería demostrarle que también podía enamorarse de ella. Habían pasado cuatro años después de eso, ambas eran un par de amantes dispuestas a luchar contra el mundo.

Pero había algo que no le había contado a su novia. Un sucio secreto que no llegó a decir jamás, uno perjudicial. El verano pasado ella había ido a una pequeña reunión familiar, solo iban a estar ella, su madre, su padrastro y, por supuesto, su hermanastra. Todo empezó relativamente bien, conversaron en familia. Mei habló muy poco esa noche, Yuzu contaba sobre como era su vida ahora que vivía con Harumin y sus futuros planes después de terminar su carrera universitaria. Su madre la felicitó como solía hacer, su hija había maduro mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio, lucía más radiante y su cabello oscilaba entre su color natural y el rubio que ella había mantenido durante tanto tiempo. Se sintió orgullosa de cuanto había progresado su hija, ella cada vez se parecía más a su padre y eso la llenaba de nostalgia pero ahí veía como ella lograba todo lo que quería. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, fue cuando las preguntas fueron hacia Mei.

Preguntaron por su vida matrimonial y como llevaba su matrimonio, sus respuestas eran cortas pero precisas, no obstante Yuzu no prestaba atención a estas. Hace un tiempo que había dejado en el olvido sus sentamientos por la chica y ahora podía estar feliz. Para cuando la cena terminó, era demasiado tarde. Ume y Shou les pidieron a las dos pasar la noche y compartir otra vez la misma habitación que años atrás había pertenecido a ambas. Mei aceptó al igual que Yuzu.

Nunca pensó que tras cerrarse esa puerta Mei atacaría sus labios en un desesperado beso, afirmando sus brazos por sobre su cuello para profundizarlo. Eso fue inesperado. Trato de separarse ella tal como hizo con Matsuri años atrás, pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder ¿Cuanto tiempo había esperado para esto? ¿Cuanto tiempo había añorado sentir los suaves labios de su hermana sobre lo suyos? Mucho, dolía saber que estaba engañando a su pareja, Harumin, pero no contaba como engaño si era Mei quien lo iniciaba. Los labios de Mei abandonaron los suyos mientras la miraba con ojos tristes.

— Yuzu.—Su nombre salió de aquellos labios rosados como un suspiro.— Te extrañé.

Y con eso su fidelidad a Harumin se vio fracturada, se terminó acostando con su hermana, se terminó acostando con una mujer casada. Se sintió mal a la mañana siguiente cuando no vio a su amante al lado de ella. Sabía que eso era tan perfecto como para ser real. Se despidió de su madre y regresó a casa, no sin antes darse una ducha y desayunar con su madre. Jamás le contó a Harumin lo que pasó esa noche de verano ni sobre los siguientes encuentros que tuvieron, o de las fotos que ya hacían en su celular.

Ahora ella lo sabía. Sabía de los sucios secretos que guardó para sí misma. Se enteró. ¿Acaso también sabía que eso la había estado matando?

— Yo...—

— Lo sé, lo sé.—interrumpió a Yuzu con la voz temblando. Sabía que otras manos habían estado sobre la piel de Yuzu, pero sabía que ella no le iba a decir con donde había estado.— Esto está destruyéndome.

Yuzu mordió su labio inferior, sentía sus ojos escocer. Se enteró.

— Las fotos en tu celular...—siguió hablando con la voz entrecortada, como si le costase decirlo.— No viniste a casa...muchas veces...tantas.

Yuzu no quería volver a su hogar después de traicionar de esa manera a la persona que tanto había dado por ella. No tenía cara para mirarla.

— Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado...—continuó, estaba dolida, nuevas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y deslizaban por su rostro.— Sólo...miénteme, di...dime que no hay otra.

Yuzu desvió la mirada. No podía, había estado mintiendo durante mucho tiempo, le había fallado tantas veces. ¿Cómo podía ahora mirala a los ojos? ¿Cómo podía soportar la tristeza que se palpaba en su mirar? ¿Cómo podía, simplemente, seguir sonriendo si había causado tanto dolor en Harumin?

— Mírame a los ojos, mi amor...—rogó Harumin reprimiendo un sollozo.— Dime dónde has estado.—pidió mas no obtuvo respuesta.

La menor no tenía idea de que decir. El día había llegado, el día que tanto lamento, el día donde todo se destaparía y saldría a relucir sus engaños a la confianza de Taniguchi Harumi. Ella estaba llorando justo en frente de ella y no tenía que decir, ¿Que podría decir en una situación así?

— No quise hacerlo.—murmuró con voz apagada.— No, no lo quise hacer.—sentía el escosor en sus ojos cada vez más intenso. Levantó la mirada para ver a Harumin.— Lo digo en serio, no.

Harumin pareció reír.

— Parece que no puedo dejar ir.—rió amarga.— Parece que no puedo mantenerte cerca.— Ese fue un golpe directo de realidad.— Lo sé

El silencio pareció reinar durante largo rato. Se podían escuchar solo el sonido de los carros pasando por las calles y los gritos y risas de niños jugando por los alrededores. Yuzu se relamió los labios, sintiendo su garganta seca y sin ganas de pronunciar palabra alguna, no tenía palabra alguna, no tenía nada con que defenderse. Lo hecho, hecho está. El daño estaba presente, no podía defenderse.

-— Cuando me miras a los ojos, estos no brillan igual.—Harumin pareció acercarse un poco más a donde estaba la chica. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su voz seguía siendo baja, podía sentir el aliento de Harumin chocar contra sus labios. Sabía que Yuzu la había amado alguna vez, o quizás no.— Lo prometí aquella noche, ¿no?, prometí amarte.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a escaparse de sus ojos. Esto la esta destrozando y mucho, la mirada de Yuzu parecían escapar de ella ¿Acaso se estaba aferrando a las palabras que ella solía decir? Las fotos que habían en su celular eran pruebas contundentes de las cosas que Yuzu le estuvo ocultando y después de eso, era muy probable que ella no volviese a casa. Se enteró de todo lo que había echo durante el verano pasado, todas las veces que se quedó fuera de casa porque estaba "_ocupada_", la notoria cercanía que había entre ella y Mei, y cuando Matsuri le confesó, en medio de su mar de despecho, la anterior relación que tuvieron Yuzu y Mei, todo pareció encajar como un rompecabezas. Las salidas tan continuas, las constantes visitas a casa de Mei y Udagawa, las excusas de Yuzu para evitar tener intimidad, todo se unió.

Parecía que no podía dejarla ir, pero tampoco podía mantenerla cerca.

— Abrázame fuerte.—pidió Yuzu. Harumin negó rápidamente, soltando las mejillas de la rubia.— Sabes que no lo dije en serio.

— Dime dónde has estado.—exigió ella a su favor. Sintió molestia, rabia.— Sólo dime dónde has estado.

— Sólo abrázame fuerte.—pidió nuevamente la rubia, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas surcar por su rostro enrojecido. Harumin se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Yuzu y caminó dos pasos, alejándose precipitadamente.— No, no, no, no me dejes ir

— Yuzucchi.—la llamó por su apodo.— No puedo dejarte ir pero tampoco puedo mantenerte cerca.—su voz estaba oscilando entre un susurro o un suspiro.

— Tampoco quiero dejarte ir.—Yuzu ya se hallaba llorando. Sabía el rumbo por el que se estaba yendo la cosa. Su relación estaba en la recta final.— Sabes que no lo dije en serio.

Escuchó un ligero suspiro de los labios de su compañera.

— Sé que no hablas en serio, Yuzucchi.—dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas.

— Parece que tampoco puedo dejarte ir.—murmuró la rubia limpiando el resto de lágrimas que habían sobre sus mejillas.— Sólo abrázame fuerte, Harumin.

Los segundos parecían horas. El tenso ambiente podía cortarse con una tijera. Aihara Yuzu sabía lo que diría la otra.

— Parece que no puedo dejarte ir.—Se fue alejando poco a poco.— Parece que no puedo abrazarte.—Yuzu sintió su corazón adolorido. Estaba rogando que Harumi no dijera aquellas palabras, no quería, no quería.— Terminamos, Yuzucchi.

Y con eso Harumin se marchó. Se marchó de la vida de Yuzu.

"_Lo sé..._"


	6. Casualidades del destino

Casualidades del destino | Sara/Yuzu/Mei

**Summary:** _Las coincidencias, todo lo relacionado con el destino, era atrayente para ella, pero las cosas de ese día habían sobrepasado sus límites. Conoció a una belleza de cabellera oscura cuando se perdió en la estación, luego conoce a una energética rubia que llegó tarde a la estación, ambas chicas totalmente opuestas pero que guardan un secreto. Tachibana Sara nunca pensó que las casualidades del destino iban a ser tan especificas; esas chicas eran amantes y hermanas._

**Disclaimer:**_ Citrus no me pertenece. One-shot basado en el episodio 10 del anime._

* * *

Sara recuerda ese día con mucha claridad. Iba acompañada de su hermana melliza, Nina, a la estación de Tokyo para un viaje escolar. Recuerda que se perdieron durante el trayecto a la estación y que una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellera oscura como una noche sin luceros y de ojos lavandas cual brillantes amatistas que portaban una seriedad que causaba escalofríos. Ella fue muy amable en indicarles donde quedaba la estación, Sara de inmediato había quedado flechada por ella; dieron las gracias y se despidieron amistosamente de la joven. El destino le hizo conocer a una hermosa chica pero a Sara se le había olvidado preguntarle su nombre y no sabía si la volvería a ver.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica destinada de Sara, llegaron a la estación y en ella ya hacían sus compañeros de clase. Aun pensaba en esa chica, tan hermosa y seria, lucía tan perfecta; pero algo la trajo a la realidad, faltaba poco para que llegara su tren mas había algo que olvido. Ese día era el último de la tienda limitada de _Yuzubocchi_ y sabia cuanto a su hermana y a ella le gustaban; le dijo a Nina si había comprado el suyo y esta negó. Con determinación le dijo que no tardaba en volver de comprarlo, aunque Nina insisto en que desistiera. Corrió a la tienda y compró lo que tanto quería, un pequeño colgante de un Yuzubocchi color verde, el color de la suerte de su hermana. Sonrió complacida, ya se imaginaba la sonrisa de felicidad que tendría su hermana melliza.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, la voz cansada de una chica llamó su atención. Esta preguntaba qué hacía Yuzubocchi ahí y Sara, rió tiernamente dijo:

— Veras...¡Instalaron una tienda de tiempo limitado en Tokyo!

Salió detrás de una enorme figura de cartón de Yuzubocchi sonriendole a la desconocida, enseñando la tienda de Yuzubocchi. La desconocida era rubia, de ojos verdes cual esmeraldas recién pulidas, estaba un poco despeinada y podía deducir que había estado corriendo. Curiosamente, la chica vestía el mismo uniforme que la chica que había conocido esa misma mañana.

— Este llavero también es de tiempo limitado.—Mostró el pequeño llavero de Yuzubocchi mientras la más alta se sorprendía.— Por cierto, estoy en un viaje de estudios, debo reunirme con el grupo a las diez, ¿Dónde queda la entrada de trenes? —le preguntó con una sonrisa aun sosteniendo el colgante de Yuzubocchi. A lo que la rubia le contestó: _Ya son las diez y quince._

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Se le había echo demasiado tarde, ya se habrían marchado. Suspiró en derrotada, ya nada podía hacer.

— ¿A dónde iba tu grupo? —Le había preguntado la desconocida, aun con su teléfono en mano.

— A Kioto.—respondió con pesar. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la rubia exclamó que iba al mismo lugar. Una idea bastante apresurada pero buena cruzó por la mente, era otra casualidad del destino.

Ella y la rubia se presentaron, la rubia se llamaba Yuzu, asistía a la Academia Aihara y se le había echo tarde para el viaje, se había quedado dormida. Ambas tomaron un tren juntas, rumbo a Kioto, y continuaron su charla. Sara le contó a Yuzu sobre la hermosa chica que había conocido esa mañana, aunque en un momento especifico la conversación se desvió a hablar sobre la hermana de Sara, pero le resultó molesto que la rubia adicta a la moda la interrumpiera a cada momento, resultaba cómico como Yuzu se sorprendía de que le hubiese atraído una mujer. Pero lo cómico se borró con lo callada que había permanecido la otra, el resto del viaje solo observó por la ventana del tren y miró de vez en cuando a Yuzu terminando de maquillarse o de arreglarse el cabello, ¡En pleno tren!

Cuando pisaron Kioto, se apresuró a buscar un mapa mientras la rubia atendía una llamada. Pagó por el mapa y se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando el mapa, pero al mismo tiempo la rubia mostró su teléfono con varias horas y lugares. Ambas rieron y siguieron el primer sitio que aparecía en el teléfono de Yuzu. Caminaron juntas durante largo rato intentando seguirles el paso a sus respectivos grupos, sin embargo, llegaban tarde a donde iban. Luego de tanto caminar se detuvieron en una banca, la rubia lucía demasiado triste y eso no pasó desapercibido de los ojos de la chica de baja estatura.

Sara intentó darle ánimos, diciéndole que iban a alcanzaros en algún momento, pero no pareció mejorar en el ánimo de la chica. Y justo cuando iba a decir algo más, la rubia confesó su malestar: Le gustaba una mujer. Sara quedó asombrada, sorprendida, pero no tardó en reponerse e intentar volver a darle ánimos mencionando sobre su enamoramiento por la chica de la estación. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, la chica de la que Yuzu estaba enamorada era nada más ni nada menos que su hermanastra menor, por un mes, y que estaba preocupada por un hecho que sucedió en navidad, la chica se había abierto ante Yuzu y esta tuvo miedo, y terminó rechazando a su hermana, que parecía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas corría por el rostro de Yuzu sin importar arruinar su maquillaje, se llevó ambas manos al rostro colocando los codos en sus piernas, y sollozó a medida que hablaba. Sara estaba sorprendida, pero no tardó en pasarle un pequeño pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas y le daba palabras de aliento en su situación. Se sintió feliz cuando volvió a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuzu gracias a esas palabras. Luego de unos minutos descansando y hablando de ello, aunque Yuzu jamás mencionó el nombre de su hermana, decidieron tomar camino a los hoteles donde se iban a hospedar sus respectivos grupos.

El camino fue calmado, Sara sintió que Yuzu estaba mejor después de desahogarse con ella y lucía mejor. Eso la hizo feliz.

— No puedo creer que estemos en el mismo hotel.—Ambas estaban afuera, observando. El cielo estaba teñido de naranja y estaba anocheciendo.

— Con esta cantidad de coincidencias...—habló caminando a la par de Yuzu.— Esto del destino está empezando a darme.—mencionó cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel.

Yuzu rió nerviosa. Quiso decir algo pero de inmediato apareció alguien gritando "_One-chan_" a toda voz. Miró el rostro de Sara, quien parecía sorprendida. Pronto ante ellas apareció una chica de gran estatura que apartó a Yuzu y se arrodilló a abrazar a Sara, preguntando si estaba bien y si había llegado bien.

Sara la apartó un poco y le respondió a todo un rotundo "Si" y presentó a la chica como Tachibana Nina, su hermana melliza. La cara de Yuzu parecía todo un poema para ella, no paraba de observar a Nina de pies a cabeza y después a ella, como si se estuviese preguntando si era verdad lo de hermanas gemelas.

— Mucho gusto, soy Yuzu.—se presentó ella.— Acompañé a Sara durante todo el via...—

Y como si fuera poco, la más alta la abrazó sin dar aviso, la cara de Yuzu quedó a la altura del busto de la chica y no pudo evitar gemir desesperadamente por oxigeno. Nina la soltó cuando su hermana se lo dijo en tono molesto. a más alta se arrodilló ante Sara.

— ¡Perdona One-chan! Solo estaba agradeciéndole por cuidarte.—se disculpó.— Pensé que te había perdido como en la estación. Pero menos mal que no fue así.

— Ya tengo dieciséis años, Nina ¡Estoy en preparatoria! —se quejó haciendo un puchero adorable.— Te dije por teléfono que no te preocuparas.—La regañó infantilmente, Yuzu sintió su corazón derretirse. Observó a su alrededor con una sonrisa, era bastante hermoso a decir verdad. Sara dejó de escuchar las disculpas de su hermana para poner atención en los movimientos de Yuzu, pronto vio como la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía cuando vio un punto en especifico.

Sus ojos giraron a ver a donde observaba Yuzu y sus ojos se abrieron notablemente. Ahí estaba la chica de la estación.

— ¡Mira one-chan! —señaló Nina.— Es la chica de la estación, tu chica destinada.

— S..si.—tartamudeó.— Yuzu, ¿M...me pu..puedes acompañar junto a Nina?

Los ojos de Yuzu parecieron dudar durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, antes de asentir. Las tres caminaron a donde ya hacía la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Aihara. Yuzu lucía nerviosa, ahora lo sabía, Sara estaba enamorada de su hermana, estaba enamorada de Mei, y justo en ese momento estaban caminando a donde estaba ella. Sentía pánico, miedo.

— ¡Dis...disculpa! —llamó Sara una vez que llegaron con Mei. Los ojos de esta giraron a ver a Yuzu y después a las hermanas.

— Son la chicas de la estación de Tokyo.—afirmó ella.

— Soy Tachibana Sara.—se presentó Sara aun tartamudeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas y señaló a su hermana.— Y ella es mi hermana Nina.—Nina saludó.— Si no es mucha molestia...¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Los ojos de la pelinegra se desviaron a Yuzu, quien miró hacia otro lado al sentirse observada.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a Yuzu? —La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada tanto a Sara como a Yuzu.

\- ¿A Yu..Yuzu? -cuestionó. Mei asintió observando a Yuzu.

Los ojos de Sara se desviaron a donde estaba Yuzu, quien parecía clavarse las uñas en las manos de tanto que las había estado apretando.

— Sara...ella es Mei, mi **hermana**.—susurró en respuesta Yuzu.

Las casualidades que le trajo el destino ese día habían sido demasiado especificas. Conoció a una belleza de cabellera oscura cuando se perdió en la estación, luego conoce a una energética rubia que llegó tarde a la estación, ambas chicas totalmente opuestas pero que guardan un secreto. Tachibana Sara nunca pensó que las casualidades del destino iban a ser tan especificas; esas chicas eran amantes y hermanas. Ahora lo sabía.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarnos Mei-san.—dijo ella borrando cualquier rastro de sorpresa o de tristeza.

— De nada.—respondió ella.— Yuzu.—Los sentidos de la rubia se vieron visiblemente afectados, puesto que se puso de inmediato nerviosa con la mención de su nombre.— Mineko-sensei y Himeko tienen que darte una conferencia ahora mismo, ve.

— ¡Si! —Y a pasos apresurados se marchó.

Sara observó detenidamente a Mei.

— Nina, espérame adentro, ya voy.-le ordenó a su hermana melliza.- Quiero hablar unos momentos con Mei-san.

La menor no desobedeció a la orden y se marchó. Quedaron solo Sara y Mei.

— El destino es asombroso.—mencionó la de baja estatura.— Tú me atrajiste cuando nos conocimos esta mañana, luego cuando perdí el tren conocí a Yuzu y ambas nos dirigimos acá solas, ella se quebró ante mí y me dijo lo de ustedes. Me dijo cuánto miedo había sentido aquella vez y que desde ese entonces no había una sola noche o día en que no pensara en como arreglar las cosas.—Los ojos se Mei seguían atentos ante las palabras de la más baja.— Ella te adora, te ama profundamente, pero duda. Ella duda demasiado, desconozco totalmente el tipo de relación que tiene pero si es amor lo que las dos sienten, es mejor que hablen entre ustedes sobre ello.

— Gracias.—dijo ella bajando la mirada. Todas aquellas palabras empezaban a pesar, Yuzu tuvo razón cuando dijo aquella vez sobre que no pensaba en los sentimientos de los ajenos.

— Aun no termino.—siguió ella.— Sólo hazme un favor.—sonrió.— Tómala de la mano cuando regresen. Eso la alegrara mucho, habla con ella, sé sincera y deja que ella te explique aunque demore demasiado. Se paciente, habla con el corazón.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Mei.

Sara sonrió. Las casualidades del destino eran asombrosas sin dudas. Su destino no era enamorarse de Mei sino conocerla a ella y a Yuzu para apoyarlas en su relación.

* * *

**Nota:**  
**Pueden dejar en los comentarios, o reviews, alguna idea. ¡Todo es aceptado!**


	7. Cocinar

Cocinar | YuzuMei

**Descripción:** _Yuzu tenía que tener un poco más de fe en Mei y sus habilidades culinarias._

**Disclaimer:** _Citrus no me pertenece._

* * *

— Pero Mei, tú no sabes cocinar.

— Yuzu.—La nombrada sintió todos los vellos de sus brazos erizarse con solo la mención de su nombre. Mei la miraba estoica.— Soy capaz de cocinar.—respondió ella apoyándose sobre el mostrador, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente al delantal de color naranja con el nombre de su hermana. Colocó un mechón de su largo cabello negro detrás de la oreja y se acomodó su cola de caballo, todo esto mientras la miraba fijamente con una expresión estoica.— Puedo manejar algo como esto.

Yuzu quiso reír en ese momento por los nervios.

— No estoy diciendo que no puedas hacerlo...—Mei arqueó una ceja elegantemente, sin dejar de mirarla.— Es que...no eres muy buena en cuanto a cocinar.-explicó nerviosamente. ¿Por qué no la dejaba a ella cocinar como todo el tiempo? ¿Qué trataba de probar? Eran las preguntas que se hacía la gyaru por la extraña situación.

Mei se relamió los labios y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

— Puedo hacerlo, Yuzu.

— Está bien, está bien.—aceptó Yuzu levantando sus manos en señal de derrota.— Pero puedo darte algunas indicaciones para evitar accidentes.-Y de nuevo su lado de _Hermana mayor_ salía a relucir, eso hizo sonreír ligeramente a Mei.

— Gracias.

Mei se dio la vuelta, buscando algo en el armario para empezar a cocinar bajo la tutela de su problemática hermanastra.

Yuzu sólo la miraba sonriente, tenía que empezar a tener un poco más de fe en Mei y sus habilidades culinarias.


	8. Yo nunca

Yo nunca

**Summary:** _Algunas verdades que eran mejor no enterarse._

**Disclaimer:**_ Citrus no me pertenece._

* * *

— Vamos, Taniguchi-senpai, ¿qué tienes por ocultar?

La más alta escudriñó con la mirada a Misuzawa Matsuri. Estaban en casa de las hermanas Aihara, Yuzu la había invitado a esa pequeña reunión. Harumin se quiso negar a la primera, sabía que una reunión donde estuviese Matsuri significaría un completo infierno para ella. Al menos, estaba Yuzu ahí al igual que Mei, y solo iban a ser ellas cuatro, para su suerte. La reunión empezó normal, algunas charlas de chicas, compartir dulces y reír entre ellas. Pero ahora, estaban reuniéndose para jugar al conocido **_Yo nunca_**, si bien el juego no le molestaba, con Matsuri dirigiéndolo le daba mala espina.

— Vamos Harumin.—Yuzu pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amiga y le brindó una cálida sonrisa, tan típico de ella.— No hay nada que ocultar. Estamos en confianza.

Suspiró y asintió, agradecía que estaba Yuzu ahí. Le sonrió de regreso a su amiga. Al sentarse, notó que Yuzu estaba sentada al lado de Mei y esta al lado de Matsuri, eso la dejaba a ella al lado de Matsuri y Yuzu. Supuso que ese era el orden en el que iban a jugar.

— Muy bien.—Matsuri se frotó ambas manos con satisfacción. Iba a ser una noche entretenida.— Antes de empezar... me gustaría saber si ya conocen el juego.

Yuzu alzó la mano, captando la atención de la menor.

— Eh, Matsuri, todas lo conocemos pero es bueno que digas las reglas otra vez.—recomendó Yuzu, Taniguchi sabía el trasfondo de esa petición. Era más que obvio que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no conocía dicho juego, o si lo conocía mas no las reglas.

— Tienes razón Yuzu-chan.—Curvó sus labios en su típica sonrisa.— Las reglas son simples. Cada una tiene que decir algo que nunca a hecho, y la o las personas que sí lo hayan hecho tendrán que beber un sorbo. Y luego es el turno del siguiente.

Mei le dirigió una mirada severa a Matsuri, viendo en que dirección iba el juego.

— ¿De dónde conseguirás alcohol? —cuestionó Harumin, como si le hubiese leído la mente de Mei.— No creo que le vendan a menores de edad.

— La mamá de Yuzu-chan tiene muchas botellas de sake aquí.—respondió levantándose y yendo a la cocina del apartamento, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la más alta.— ¿O es qué acaso eres una gallina, Taniguchi-senpai y no quieres jugar?

Sacó cuatro vasos y los llenó hasta arriba de sake, entregándoselos a cada una de las participantes y mirando con una sonrisa astuta a Harumin.

Taniguchi gruño por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos, dejando a un lado el vaso con sake. No iba a pelear con una niña.

— Aquí no hay porque mentir. Esto quedará solo entre nosotras.

— ¿En serio? —Harumin arqueó una ceja mirando el contenido de su vaso, podía sentir el olor del sake aun sin acercarlo demasiado.

— Por supuesto. Les doy mi palabra.

Harumin miró a Yuzu y a Mei, no creían mucho en las palabras de Matsuri pero, terminaron aceptando. Era más el orgullo por ver quien quedaba más sobrio a que confiar en las palabras de aquella mentirosa profesional.

— Como fue mi idea, yo empiezo.—rió entre dientes sosteniendo su vaso y dejando a un lado la botella con sake.— Yo nunca... he ocultado mis mangas.

Yuzu se ruborizó un poco y tomó un trago de su bebida, la sensación suave y ardiente la hizo estremecer. Harumin no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, Yuzu hacía gestos graciosos.

— ¿Dónde los ocultas? —preguntó Matsuri sonriendo maliciosamente.

— En el estante, detrás de varios libros.—se rió nerviosa, ahora todas sabían ese pequeño "secreto".

— Bien. Taniguchi-senpai es tu turno.

Recorrió con la mirada a las demás participantes y después miró con nervios el vaso. Ella no quería beber de aquello.

—...Yo nunca...he tenido pareja.

Para su sorpresa, fueron Mei y Yuzu quienes bebieron un sorbo.

— ¿Nombres? —pidió Matsuri, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía que ya sabía todo.

—...Mei...y seguimos juntas.—respondió Yuzu con el rostro ruborizado, tal vez por el sake o por su propia vergüenza.

— No tengo porque responder.

— Bien...Yuzu-chan, es tu turno.—rió maliciosamente.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, analizando a cada uno. Solo Harumin y Matsuri no habían tocado sus vasos en el primer intento, ya hablaría. Ella sabía cosas que su mejor amiga no, pero iba a dejar que el juego siguiera, no iba a delatarla en seguida.

— Yo nunca... me he metido a la habitación de alguien de noche.

Matsuri se tensó y gruño por lo bajo, tomó su vaso y tragó un sorbo con amargura, sintiendo el ácido de la bebida quemarle la garganta.

— Me metía a la habitación de Yuzu-chan.—respondió antes que preguntaran.— Mei-san, es tu turno.

Así estuvieron jugando por una hora, descubriendo ciertas cosas que no sabían y eran, algunas, dignas de burlas. Para gran decepción de Matsuri, mientras que ella, Mei y Harumin recién empezaban a sentir leves mareos, su one-chan ya se encontraba ligeramente borracha.

— ¡Es mi turno! —levantó la mano Harumin, sonriendo un poco, a pesar de estar reacia al principio, era divertido el juego. Pero ella quería saber algo que le estaba inquietando desde hace meses, desde el día en que descubrieron a su profesor hablando con su amante.— Yo nunca...he besado a un profesor.

Mei se quedó de piedra, sosteniendo el vaso y soportando los intentos de Yuzu de abrazarla.

_¿De dónde había sacado eso siquiera?_

Mei miró severamente a Yuzu, ella era la más probable en haberle contando sobre eso a la más alta. Bebió un trago, el sabor de la bebida era cálido, amargo y un poco afrutado, pero seguía dándole la misma sensación suave y ardiente que la hacía estremecer al final.

— Mi turno.—dijo Mei, los efectos del sake ya estaban haciéndose presentes en ella, sentía la habitación girar y un ligero mareo.— Yo nunca... he visto en secreto a alguien más besándose.

Yuzu se sonrojó al lado de ella, enderezándose inmediatamente y bebió un trago de su bebida.

— ¿A quienes viste, Yuzu-chan? -preguntó Matsuri con burla. Yuzu sentía la fría mirada de Mei sobre ella.

— N...no lo di..diré.

— Muy bien.—Mei se levantó.— Esto fue todo, ya es hora de dormir. Taniguchi-san, tú y Mizusawa-san pueden dormir aquí en sala, Yuzu y yo vamos a dormir en nuestra habitación. ¿Entendido?

Harumin pasó saliva nerviosa, podía verse la molestia en Mei a través de esa expresión tan tranquila en su rostro.

— Pueden ir recogiendo esto, llevaré a Yuzu a descansar. Cuando vuelva, quiero ver todo como estaba.

Y con un poco de esfuerzo, Mei consiguió llevarse a Yuzu por el pasillo, dejando completamente a solas a Matsuri y Harumin.

_Supongo que yo gano_.-pensó Matsuri con una sonrisa viendo como Mei subía arrastras a Yuzu, quien murmuraba en voz baja algunas frases atrevidas completamente dirigidas a Mei.

Esa noche había sido muy entretenida, pero su recompensa la estaba esperando aún.

— Oh, Taniguchi-senpai, ¿puede hacerme un favor?


	9. Casi atrapadas

Casi atrapadas | YuzuMei

**Summary:** _Yuzu y Mei debían tener un poco más de cuidado._

**Disclaimer:** _Citrus no me pertenece. Esto contiene algo lemon._

* * *

El día era caluroso.

Yuzu podía sentir algunas gotas de sudor bajar por su cuello para luegos ser absorbidas por la camisa, mientras un pequeño suspiro de cansancio se escapaba de sus labios. La clase se estaba dando en la biblioteca, puesto que ese día su profesor no había asistido y les fue asignado un profesor sustituto para dar la clase, tenían como tarea completar un cuestionario de diez preguntas en pareja, o individual.

Yuzu y Harumin se habían sentado en una mesa un poco alejada del resto, ambas decidieron hacer el trabajo juntas; el calor en el ambiente era insoportable y buscaron un lugar fresco para responder el cuestionario; sobre la mesa había una pila de libros, cada uno más grueso que el otro. Harumin tenía uno abierto en ese momento, leyendo y releyendo cada oración de dicho libro, pero no encontraba las respuestas que buscaba.

— Así no terminaremos nunca, Harumin.—se lamentó Yuzu tomando una cartulina y usándola como abanico. Harumin levantó la vista del libro para observar a Yuzu.— Esto es mucho.

— ¡Concéntrate Yuzucchi! —exclamó ella en voz baja, para que la bibliotecaria no las regañara como en otras ocasiones. Tomó el libro para disimular, sacó su teléfono de su escote, dispuesta a buscar las respuestas así fuera en internet, no les quedaba mucho tiempo para entregar y apenas llevaban tres preguntas de diez.— Aún tenemos esto.

— Lo sé.—Yuzu apoyó su cara contra la mesa, cansada, echándose una ligera brisa con la cartulina, aunque no era mucho.— Pero esto es agota...-

— Yuzu.

La nombrada de inmediato se enderezó, Harumin ocultó el móvil lo más rápido que pudo mientras disimulaba leer un libro bastante grueso. Mei las miraba a ambas alzando una ceja.

— ¡¿Si?! —exclamó alarmada, pero en voz baja. Harumin se rió entre dientes con la reacción de su mejor amiga, habían pasado casi dos años y Yuzu se seguía poniendo nerviosa cada vez que Mei la llamaba.

— Ayúdame a buscar un libro, por favor.—pidió, o más bien ordenó. Yuzu miró a Harumin, quien le devolvió la mirada, calmando sus risas.

— ¿Huh? —balbuceó sorprendida mirando, ahora, a Mei.

— ¡No me dejes Yuzucchi! —rogó Harumin, dándose cuenta de la situación.— ¡Esto es demasiado!

— No tardaré mucho, Harumin, sólo es buscar un libro, no me tomará tantos minutos.—dijo sonriendo levantándose de la silla, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Harumin la miró con ojos suplicantes, Yuzu le sonrió ligeramente, alegando una vez más que volvería pronto, decidió seguir a Mei.

La rubia miraba las estanterías, dándose una idea de la clase de libro que estaba buscando su hermanastra, pronto las voces sus demás compañeras se fueron haciendo cada vez más lejanas hasta el grado de no escucharlas. Se dio cuenta que estaban la parte más aparta de la biblioteca, donde nadie iba, no había nadie cerca de ellas. Eso la extrañó mucho.

— ¿Qué libro buscas, Mei? —preguntó observando a su alrededor, no había ningún libro sobre el tema que estaban trabajando en clase. Como siempre, no recibió respuesta por parte de Mei, quien buscaba en algunos de los estantes más alejados, Yuzu suspiró "_Y mi querida hermana vuelve a ignorarme..._" pensó sin tardar en seguirle el paso.— Esto es bastante alejado... ¿No crees, Me...-

Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa cuando sintió los suaves labios de Mei capturar los suyos en un desesperado beso. Mei la puso contra una de las estanterías, colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Yuzu, sacándole un gemido ahogado. Yuzu sintió la lengua de Mei lamiendo sus labios, pidiendo la entrada, la cual aceptó gustosamente. Un intenso beso se libró entre ellas, y al final fue Mei quien lo dominó. Yuzu sintió que ese fue el beso más intenso que había dado, o al menos eso concluyó cuando se detuvieron, apenas tomando tiempo para respirar.

— M...Mei... No podemos hacer esto aquí.—dijo Yuzu sonrojándose, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su hermana. Respiraba dificultosamente.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? —pregunta la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, en su típico tono serio y frío, contra los labios de la chica gyaru. Yuzu negó nerviosa.

— Quiero...pe...

— Entonces cállate, estamos en una biblioteca.—ordenó, comenzando a besar suavemente el cuello de Yuzu mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

— Ngh... M...Mei.—gimió suavemente, sintiendo los labios de Mei bajar de su cuello a su pecho lentamente. Terminó de desabotonar la camisa rosa pastel de la rubia, sin dejar su labor de lamer la bien cuidada piel de Yuzu.

Yuzu se ruborizó profundamente mientras su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía sentir los suaves labios de Mei contra su piel, arrancándole uno que otro suspiro y jadeo.

Todavía seguía sorprendida por la situación en general, pero sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando sintió la mano de Mei debajo de su falda. Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de repente.

— ¡¿Mei?! —exclamó Yuzu en voz baja, negando con la cabeza varias veces, pero su hermana menor no le prestó atención y no se detuvo en lo que hacía. Yuzu tembló un poco cuando sintió los dedos de Mei frotando por sobre la tela de sus bragas.— M..Mei...—susurró la gyaru. Un jadeo de sorpresa quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando los audaces labios de su hermana menor empezaron a trazar un pequeño sendero por su abdomen, llegando a su zona baja. Su falda fue tirada hacia abajo al igual que sus bragas, dejándola indefensa ante su hermana menor.

Sentía la lengua de Mei dando suaves lamidas para que, seguidamente, empezara a chupar su hinchado clítoris, mientras que sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la rubia. Pronto un dedo ingresó en su interior, haciendo gemir a Yuzu. Estaba tan insoportablemente húmeda para ella, sentía el dedo de Mei deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con mucha facilidad, acariciando cada rincón de su sexo.

\- M...Mei...ahhhh.-Se tapó la boca para que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados en el silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca, pero hubo algunos que no pudo contener. Yuzu se sonrojó, sintiendo que no podría mantener la voz baja cuando los movimientos de su hermana menor se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos y placenteros.- ¡Mmmmmm! -gimió ruidosamente y comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Mei lamió más rápido e ingresaba un segundo dedo aun más profundo, mientras frotaba el clítoris con el dedo pulgar.

Con las piernas temblando, la chica gyaru intento mantener el equilibrio mientras Mei mantenía un firme control sobre sus caderas, paseando su lengua sobre la carne húmeda de su sexo. Arqueó su espalda contra la estantería, sacudiendo algunos libros e intentando mantener su voz baja.

Yuzu jadeó pesadamente, tomando a Mei del cabello con suavidad, y la acercó aún más, eliminando toda distancia de sus cuerpos. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar salir algún otro sonido obsceno pero le resultaba imposible con los avances de su hermanastra menor. Yuzu comenzó a sentir el clímax llegar, pero de inmediato se congeló con las voces que escuchó a las cercanías.

— Ey vice-presi ¿No has visto a Yuzucchi? —Escuchó la voz de Harumin demasiado cerca. Se tapó la boca reprimiendo un gemido. "_No ahora por favor_" pensaba la rubia con las mejillas ardiendo.

— ¿Te refieres a Aihara Yuzu? —Juró que Harumin había asentido.— No la he visto.

— Ella dijo que volvería pronto, fue a acompañar a la Presi a buscar un libro y ya se han tardado mucho.

Contuvo la respiración sintiendo un éxtasis profundo de placer, sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse del cansancio, aunque trataba de concentrarse en la conversación de esas dos.

— ¿¡Aihara Yuzu está con la Presidenta!? —Pudo escuchar claramente como Himeko chocaba sus manos como si quisiera golpear a alguien, a ella en especifico.

— Pues sí, vice-presi.

— Si Aihara Yuzu le hace algo a MeiMei, esta vez si le romperé la cara.— "_Ella es la que me está haciendo algo ahora mismo_" pensó irónica Yuzu.

Un gemido, lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de Harumin y Himeko, se escapó de sus labios. Yuzu se sintió tan avergonzada.

— ¿Oíste eso? —Yuzu sintió su rostro calentarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— No.—escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga. Yuzu respiró tranquila, le agradecería a Harumin invitándola a una tarde de compras.— Bueno, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrarlas?

\- Por su puesto.-dijo Himeko en respuesta. Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron con sorpresa, estaría en muchos problemas.

"_¡Oh cielos! ¡Estaré muerta si Momokino-san me encuentra así con Mei!_"

Yuzu quería que Mei se detuviera en ese momento, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería, sin embargo, tenían que detenerse en ese momento. Sintió los brazos de Mei envolverse en su cintura, acercándola más, haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y placenteros para ella. Y sin poderse reprimir un segundo más, soltó gemido sordo mientras llegaba a su anhelado orgasmo.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —escuchó a Himeko preguntar otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —Seguidamente la voz de Harumin se hizo escuchar.

— Vino de allí.—El pánico llenó el cuerpo de Yuzu, soltando algunos jadeos bajos mientras Mei terminaba de "_limpiarla_".

— Estás escuchando cosas, vice-presi.

— No, en serio, escuché voces.—Y con eso los pasos de ambas chicas fueron haciéndose cada vez más cercanos.

Con una rapidez casi envidiable, Yuzu se abotonó la camisa para después ponerse la falda y las bragas mientras hacía algo para disimular su respiración agitada y lo mal que estaba acomodada su falda. Miró a Mei con ojos vidriosos y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, no podía estar molesta con ella aunque quisiera, Yuzu observó con detalle el rostro de Mei y creyó ver restos de una sonrisa cuando esta empezó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella, y cuando menos se lo esperó, Mei mordió su cuello.

— ¡Ouw! —gritó la rubia mientras recibía un fugaz beso por parte de Mei, para callarla como hacía en otras ocasiones.

— ¡Shhhh!

Volteó a ver. Paradas ahí estaban Harumin y Himeko, mirándolas expectantes.

— ¡Aihara Yuzu! —exclamó su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella con una clara expresión de enojo.— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí con la presidenta?

— Y... yo... este... estaba ayudándola a buscar un libro.—respondió nerviosamente mientras usaba su cabello para cubrirse la marca rojiza que le había dejado Mei.

Mei suspiró, tomó un libro a la azar de la estantería al lado de Yuzu y se alejó, dándole una última mirada a Yuzu, una que Yuzu supo interpretar como "_Terminaremos esto en casa_".

— ¡Espera MeiMei! —Y con eso Himeko también se alejo de las otras chicas.— ¡Luego hablamos, Aihara Yuzu!

Yuzu hizo una expresión de cansancio, podía sentir el calor regresar nuevamente a su ser. Volteó y miró nerviosa a Harumin, quien le daba una mirada divertida.

— Tardaron mucho, Yuzucchi. ¿Hicieron algo divertido? —preguntó sonriente y con un deje de burla.

— Y... yo... nos...

— ¿Y qué hace una marca aquí? —cuestionó divertida sosteniendo a un lado el cabello rubio de su amiga, dejando al descubierto la reciente marca. Yuzu parecía morirse de la pena, sintiendo su cara ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Un mos... mosquito? —respondió con duda y nerviosismo, dando la misma respuesta de siempre con respecto a dichas marcas.

Harumin se rió en voz baja, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amiga, haciéndola reír también.

"_Definitivamente volveré a hacer esto con Mei..._"


	10. Me cansé de amarte

Me cansé de amarte | HaruMei

**Summary:**_ Harumi se había cansado de Mei._

**Disclaimer:** _Citrus no me pertenece. Adaptación de una viñeta, de mi autoría, Golddy. Esto es un song-fic basado en la canción "Me cansé de amarte" de Mc Richix._

* * *

Lágrimas amargas caían de sus hermosos ojos marrones cual avellanas; el dolor de acordarse de su ruptura con Aihara Mei aún seguía presente. Había puesto todo su esfuerzo para que nunca terminara el amor en la relación, había echo lo posible por entender a Mei y aceptarla tal como era, y ahora era que se paraba a pensar ¿por qué debía ser ella la que corriera por las dos? ¿por qué arrastraba su historia a una meta a la que Mei no pretendía llegar?... simplemente se había cansado de sufrir tanto.

Ya había dado todo por salvar aquella inexistente relación que mantenía con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, se había cansado de ser ella la que llamara, la que llorara y diera todo por esa relación mientras que Mei solo daba indiferencia y nulas muestras de afecto. Se había cansado se ser la única que colocara amor cada vez que ambas rozaban sus manos o compartían un abrazo... se cansó de todo aquello.

Se cansó de esperar cada noche a que Mei le respondiera sus mensajes, diciéndole que la amaba y que estaba agradecida de haberla conocido y de que ahora estuviese a su lado. Se cansó de esperar alguna tipo de muestra de interés por parte de Mei, pero no, este solo pensaba que todos iban a estar, todo el tiempo, a sus pies.

Aunque se lamentara en lo más profundo de su alma ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar. Ya no iba esperar que Mei cambiara porque sabía que eso jamás iba a pasar. Se cansó y eso era el único y suficiente motivo que tenía para dejar de rogar.

— Me cansé de esperar que me ames tanto como yo a ti.—decía entre lágrimas la cabellera castaña mientras abrazaba contra su pecho una foto de su -ahora- ex-novia.— Me cansé de llorar, me cansé sufrir, me cansé de sentir me haces morir.

Abrazaba con fuerza la foto mientras más lágrimas caían.

—Me cansé de amarte, también de soportarte.—decía mirando la foto, en ella se podía ver a un indiferente Mei posando descuidadamente, una de las pocas fotos que consiguió tomarle, con ayuda de su mejor amiga -y hermana de Mei-, Aihara Yuzu.— Algunas veces rogarte y no hacerte sonreír... me cansé de que finjas sentimientos por mí... en pocas palabras me cansé de ti.

Se había agotado de ver cada noche la Luna tan triste recordando aquellos besos que por peleas Mei no se los dio. Se cansó de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta cada vez que escuchaba una canción que le acordaba a Mei, y es que había tantas, y muchas fueron las veces que le había dicho a Mei: _"¡Lucha conmigo!"._

Pero esta la ignoraba y la dejaba sola en el camino.

— _Vamos, presi__.—rogaba la chica gyaru "encubierta", mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho, justo donde se hallaba su corazón.— __¡Lucha conmigo!_

_Mei solo volteó a verle con expresión seria y negando con la cabeza, como hacía todo el tiempo. Suspiró con fastidio y se alejo de la mayor. Harumin la veía marcharse sin más de donde ella estaba, sintió una punzada en su pecho mientras leves lágrimas caían de sus ojos color avellana._

_Cayó de rodillas aún con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Le dolía el simple hecho de que Mei la ignorara y dejara sola. Como siempre lo hacia..._

Más lágrimas amargas caían de sus ojos mientras abrazaba con más fuerza aquella foto que solo le causaba dolor. Tenía presente en su mente todas aquellas llamadas que Mei no le contestaba por el simple hecho de _"No desear hablar"_. Todo había cambiado de rumbo de un segundo a otro. Nunca pudo observar a Mei dedicándole una sonrisa, podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano cuantas veces se habían besado, nunca pudo ser alguien importante para ella.

Aquella relación terminó sin más y la más lastimada fue Taniguchi Harumi. Mei, ella simplemente lo aceptó sin rechistar e ignoró el hecho de que Harumi llorara por ella, parecía que no le importó en absoluto cuando dijo firmemente aquello.

— Ya no eres mi meta, ya no eres tú mi mundo.—le habló a la foto con odio cargado en su tono de hablar. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que soportar sentirse sola estando Mei a su lado?, ¿cuántas veces se cansó de ser la que amara más? Muchas era la respuesta.

Sin previo aviso, estampó su puño contra el cristal de la foto. Cientos de pequeños trozos de vidrio se esparcieron por el suelo, su respiración se hizo pesada y más lágrimas de dolor caían como cascadas.

Se cansó de la frialdad e indiferencia de Mei.

Se cansó de no valer nada para Mei.

Se cansó de ser la único que luchara por la relación.

Se cansó de todas las palabras hirientes que Mei le había dicho.

Se cansó de todo el tiempo que perdió intentando hacer sonreír a la menor.

Se cansó de llorar todas las noches esperando los mensajes de ella.

Se cansó de que Yuzu y Matsuri, se preocuparan por ella.

Se cansó de sufrir...

— _En pocas palabras me cansé de ti..._—murmuró sosteniendo su mano lastimada.


	11. Resplandor matutino

Resplandor matutino | YuzuMei

**Summary:** _Un gusto oculto que tenía Mei era ver a su amante, Yuzu, dormida; el sol de la mañana hacía que su cabello rubio se viese más resplandeciente y que una sensación cálida se apoderara del pecho de Mei._

**Disclaimer**: _Citrus no me pertenece._

* * *

Desde niña, Mei tomó la costumbre de levantarse temprano. Esa mañana no fue la excepción, se despertó primero que Yuzu, su hermanastra y amante. Normalmente, Yuzu se despertaba después que ella, gracias a una alarma que le ponía a su teléfono cada noche, mas no sucedió de ninguna manera, la alarma no sonó como de costumbre.

Retiró con suavidad la sábana de su cuerpo, y se permitió observar a su _hermana mayor_, estaba actualmente acurrucada contra una de sus almohadas, con una suave sonrisa adornando sus rasgos debido a lo que estaba soñando. Su pecho tenía un suave ascenso y caía conforme respiraba. El sol naciente hizo que su piel brillara, y su cabello dorado parecía un amarillo aún más brillante.

El sol arrojaba una aura dorada y un brillo angelical a las suaves hebras rubias de su amante. Era como una cascada de oro reluciente.

Una sutil sonrisa adornó los labios de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Ese era uno de sus placeres culposos, observar a su hermanastra antes de que esta despertara.

— ¡Yuzu, Mei-chan! ¡Me voy a trabajar temprano, el desayuno ya está servido! —La aura majestuosa se vio rota con el estruendoso anuncio de la madre de Yuzu, pronto el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta y después cerrada resonó en todo el lugar. El único momento que Mei tenía para ver a su novia tan tranquila, calmada, se rompió.

Miró a la mayor mientras la rubia se movía entre sueños. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, aunque esta no lo notara, cuando esos brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe. Yuzu sonrió en menor medida, frotándose sus ojos tratando de despertarse.

— Buenos días, Mei.—Bostezó la rubia, Mei pareció sonreír por un momento, admirando la belleza de su amante.

— Buenos días, Yuzu.—respondió al saludo con su habitual manera de hablar. Yuzu se levantó para darle un beso a Mei. Esa se había vuelto su nueva costumbre desde el anuncio de su matrimonio. Naturalmente, Mei le devolvió el beso. Quiero decir, Yuzu tenía los labios más suaves y la sonrisa más convincente como para negarse.

La había extrañado tanto todo esos meses.

La sonrisa que le brindó Yuzu cuando se separaron, hizo que una sensación cálida se apoderara del pecho de Mei, mientras miraba los anillos que ya hacían en las manos de ambas.


	12. Álbumes de recuerdos

Álbumes de recuerdos | Ume & Mei

**Summary:** Las fotos servían como recuerdo de los mejores momentos. Aihara Ume tenía muchas y quería compartirlas con su nueva hijastra.

**Disclaimer:** Citrus no me pertenece.

* * *

Desde los principios de su matrimonio con Okogi-san, Ume tuvo la tendencia de tomar muchas fotografías. Durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio, tomó muchas fotos de cada avance, el primer trabajo que tuvo, la primera vez que se mudaron, momentos imborrables. Y cuando los dos años de aniversario de su unión llegó, la noticia de su embarazo fue una alegría para ellos. La familia Okogi se iba a agrandar. Nueve meses después, nació una niña de cabellos marrones como los de su padre y ojos verdes como su madre, la perfecta combinación de los dos. La niña llevó el nombre de Okogi Yuzuko, Yuzu para acortar.

Ume no perdió el tiempo y tomó una gran cantidad de fotos a la recién nacida, al igual que una gran cantidad de vídeos tomados por el padre. Cuando Yuzu cumplió un año, su madre ya había llenado un álbum con fotos de ella, cuando cumplió dos años, otro álbum fue llenado, y para su cumpleaños numero tres, cuatro álbumes habían de ella. Pero la tristeza abatió a la familia Okogi, pocos meses después de celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuzu, su padre falleció. Hubo muchas lágrimas por parte de la familia, el hombre murió tan joven, y su hija quedó huérfana de padre a tan corta edad. Okogi Ume estuvo sola desde ese momento, hizo todo lo posible por sacar adelante a su hija y por darle un futuro brillante.

Okogi Ume aún recuerda aquel día cuando llegó del trabajo y encontró a su pequeña hija de cuatro años con el cabello entre un amarillo intenso y su color natural de cabello. La regañó por eso y le exigió la respuesta de por qué lo hizo. Le tomó por sorpresa cuando ella dijo que lo hizo porque le decían cada día y a cada hora sobre su parecido con su padre y que eso la ponía triste, gastó todo su dinero de año nuevo en decolorarse el cabello. Ume le tomó una fotografía a su hija y la guardó en un nuevo álbum de recuerdos, ayudó a su hija a sacar el colorante, agradecía que no fuera tinte, y la mandó a dormir. Esa noche bebió sake escuchando algo de música en completa soledad.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que la niña hizo esa travesura. Dos años más tarde lo volvió a hacer y esta vez fue más difícil sacarle la idea a Yuzu, pero Ume se rindió con ello. Yuzu lucía más feliz con ese color de cabello que con su cabello natural, por esa razón se lo dejó. Unos meses más tarde, casi entrando otro año, se mudó una nueva familia igual que la de ella, dos padres cuidando de su única hija. Ese día Yuzu le presentó su nueva amiga, Misusawa Matsuri, ella recordó cada momento que ambas niñas jugaban. Un nuevo álbum fue llenado con varias fotos de las niñas.

Cuando Yuzu estaba cursando su tercer año de secundaria, Ume conoció a Aihara Shou, o quizás lo encontró haciendo algo extremadamente extraño. El hombre miraba a un chica de la edad de su hija con el cabello de un negro azabache, piel pálida y unos extravagantes ojos morados, había amenazado a Shou con llamar a la policía si no explicaba lo que estaba haciendo. Para alejarse un poco de la Academia, invitó al hombre a un bar y fue ahí donde le contó sobre lo que hacía. Aquella chica que el estaba viendo era su hija, Aihara Mei, a la cual había dejado cuando esta tenía once años. Le explicó sus razones, le contó sobre su divorcio y como Mei lo había aceptado, le explicó como él regresaba cada vez que se preocupaba por Mei y como no podía hacer nada cuando la veía, no sabía como tratar con su hija.

Ume recuerda haberlo golpeado en la espalda apenas escuchó sus pateticas excusas, exclamando: "¡No quiero escuchar excusas provenientes de una persona rica como tú!", sin importar nada. Pero la conversación no murió ahí, Shou siguió hablando, esta vez sobre las cartas sin respuestas que le había enviado a Mei y sobre el anhelo de ella sobre "proteger la academia".

Okogi Ume no supo si fue por la influencia del alcohol, o quizás sentimientos encontrados gracias a las palabras del Aihara, pero tuvo la valentía de decir: ¡Yo cuidaré a tu hija!, alegó segundos después, al notar la cara de sorpresa del hombre, que, mientras él buscaba la "respuesta" para reparar la relación con su hija, les permitiese ser familia. Nunca imaginó que él respondiese: ¡Cuida bien de mi hija!

Pocos meses después, su matrimonio se llevó a cabo. Ume jamás interactuó con la hija de Shou, Mei, o siquiera supo si ella estaba al tanto del casamiento, supuso que sí puesto que Yuzu iba a ser transferida a la misma academia que ella. Vino conociendo a su hijastra el primer día de clases de Yuzu, presintió que las cosas iban a estar bien desde ese momento.

* * *

Las fotos servían como recuerdo de los mejores momentos. Aihara Ume tenía muchas y quería compartirlas con su nueva hijastra.

Ante los ojos de Mei estaban varias fotos de su hermanastra cuando esta era apenas una bebé y aun conservaba su cabello castaño; una le causó mucha gracia, Yuzu mordiendo su peluche de gato mientras un hombre casi idéntico a ella la cargaba.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó señalando la foto. Ese hombre se parecía mucho a su hermanastra.

Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó por el rostro de Ume mientras decía:

— Él es el padre de Yuzu, Okogi-san.

Mei miró mejor la foto y entendió mejor cuando Ume decía, o mencionaba, el parecido de Yuzu con el de su padre. Ambas siguieron observando las fotos hasta terminar el álbum; Ume buscó otro, aun quedaban muchos, en este aparecían las fotos de una Yuzu de cuatro años con el cabello divido en dos tonos, con el rostro pintado de amarillo al igual que su pijama. Ume le explicó a su hijastra que esa era la foto de cuando Yuzu intentó pintarse el cabello. Más adelante, fueron apareciendo más fotos de Yuzu con su color actual de cabello.

Había una de Yuzu con uno de sus dientes roto, con una gorra roja en la cabeza y una musculosa blanca, sosteniendo una lata de refresco mientras hacía la seña de amor y paz. Su diente roto llamaba mucho la atención. Fotos de Yuzu en la playa jugando en la arena fueron las siguientes, incluso una de ella desnuda intentando cubrirse penosamente (Mei se sonrojó bastante cuando vio esa foto), hasta volver a culminar el álbum.

El siguiente álbum estaba lleno de fotos de Yuzu y una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, ambas jugando en el parque, en la que era la casa de Yuzu, algunas con Ume, otras donde aparecía, suponía Mei, la madre de la niña.

— Ella es Mizusawa Matsuri.—dijo Ume ante la mirada confundida de su hijastra. Mei asintió— Es la amiga de la infancia de Yuzu, bueno, casi su hermana menor.—Rió ante eso. Mei volvió asentir.— Por lo que me ha dicho Yuzu, se tiñó el cabello de rosa; ¿ya la conociste, Mei-chan?

— Si.

Mitad del álbum eran fotos de ambas niñas, la otra mitad eran fotos de Yuzu durante la primaria y secundaria, en la mayoría fotos con otras chicas, supuso que esas eran las antiguas amigas de Yuzu. Las fotos finales de ese álbum eran de de la graduación de Yuzu y algunas con su madre.

— A partir de ahí fue cuando conocí a tu padre, no ahí muchas fotos actuales.—dijo cerrando el álbum mientras lo colocaba con el resto.— Pero tu padre también me ha dado algunas fotos tuyas Mei-chan.-sonrió.

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cuáles fotos le habrá dado? ¿sabía su hermanastra de ello? No quería ni imaginárselo.

— Con respecto a esto.—señaló el álbum con una expresión divertida.— No le digas a Yuzu.—pidió con una sonrisa.— No le gusta que muestre los álbumes, dice que hay muchas fotos vergonzosas de ella.

Mei asintió.


	13. Esa niña

Esa niña | HaruMatsu

**Summary:** _Cuidar de esa niña no iba a ser tan díficil._

**Disclaimer:** _Citrus no me pertenece. Esto es un AU. Diferencia de edad, Harumin: 19 años; Matsuri: 10 años._

* * *

Golpeaba con sus dedos la gruesa madera de roble de aquella mesa desgastada. Estaba aburrida. Calculaba que llevaba alrededor de media hora esperando en aquel lugar, una fiesta. Soltó un bufido de molestia, se sentía incomoda esperando en ese sitio, miraba el reloj en su teléfono inteligente cada tanto, preguntándose; ¡¿Cuándo llegará Yuzu?!

En su desespero le pidió al barman del lugar un trago de sake para distraerse de aquella interminable espera. Apenas termino su trago pidió otro. Aceptando que su espera iba a durar otro largo rato.

Hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza llamar a su rubia amiga para preguntarle cuándo, por dónde, venía.

Pero cuando decidió llamarla, le cayó en contestadora. Llamó una, dos, tres veces y nada. Frustrada, esperó después del tono para dejar un mensaje.

— Yuzucchi, ¿cuándo vienes?, llámame cuando escuches esto.

Suspiró resignada y pidió otro trago para matar el rato. Odiaba los momentos en los que le tocaba esperar a Yuzu, se suponía que ambas iban a ir juntas, bueno, con Mei -la hermanastra/esposa de Yuzu- acompañándolas para no embriagarse de más como en múltiples ocasiones, pero ahora estaba ahí sentada esperando.

La música era perfecta para bailar, algo de pop occidental y algunas mezclas. Muchos daban lo mejor de sí en la pista de baile, impresionando a la multitud, otros, simplemente se quedaban hablando en la barra o como ella, esperando.

No fue hasta rato largo cuando la rubia le respondió las llamadas.

— Hola, Harumin. Lamento no haber llegado, veras, surgió un imprevisto.-escuchó la alegre voz de Yuzu declinar en nervios. Harumin arqueó una ceja incrédula, dudando si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.

— ¿Qué clase de imprevisto? —preguntó con voz cansada mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

— El peor de todos... ¡Matsuri suelta eso! —Por lo que escuchaba de fondo, su amiga estaba lidiando con alguien llamado _Matsuri_.— Mis padres saldrán a cenar está noche por su tercer aniversario pero la amiga de mi mamá le dejó a cargo a su hija, Matsuri. Y adivina que, ¡ahora tengo que cuidarla! pero no puedo, ¿podrías mejor amiga del alma, cómplices en el crimen y compañeras de noches locas, cuidarla?

Harumin embozó una pequeña sonrisa, dejando el vaso en la mesa. Cuidar de esa niña tendría un costo bastante alto.

— Está bien la cuidaré.—Luego se las cobraría caro. Escuchó la voz de Yuzu celebrar contra el micrófono del teléfono, apostaba que sus ojos estarían brillando de alegría.

— Llegaré en unos minutos, espérame afuera.

Y con eso colgó.

Soltó un bufido y dejando el vasito -vacío- sobre la madera desgastada de la barra. Se levantó de donde estaba, tomó sus cosas y se alejó de la barra en dirección a la salida. Iba a esperar a Yuzu y a su pequeña acompañante.

* * *

— Gracias por cuidarla, Harumin.—Sonrió la rubia con expresión cansada. Al lado de ella estaba una niña de, aproximadamente, nueve años mirando su teléfono. Era bajita, de cabello azabache corto, tenía ojos azules y traía consigo una mochila azul que se veía bastante pesada.— Te lo agradezco mucho.

Harumi miró en dirección al auto de la rubia, su hermanastra/esposa estaba esperándola en el asiento del copiloto con una expresión seria. Harumi arqueó una ceja ante eso, su cara, literalmente, decía _¿En serio?_

— No es nada Yuzucchi.—le quitó importancia al asunto haciendo un ademán. Yuzu suspiró aliviada.— Luego arreglamos.—miró seriamente a la rubia, haciendo que esta tragase saliva nerviosa.

— S... si.

Después de una corta conversación, repleta de instrucciones de cómo tratar con Matsuri y cosas que no debería hacer, Yuzu se marchó en su auto manteniendo la promesa de compensarle ese favor a Harumi en un futuro.

— Bien, niña, vayamos a mi casa.—suspira con una sonrisa ladina. "_Adiós a mi noche de fiesta_" pensó con decepción "_Al menos será entretenido cuidar de ella_", miró a la pequeña. La niña sonrió de lado, despegando la vista de su teléfono.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos ahí? Se ve muy divertido.—Señaló la discoteca de donde había salido Harumi. La morena negó varias veces; la música se escuchaba hasta ahí y había personas afuera de la misma, bebiendo entre ellos y haciendo bromas sexuales. No era un ambiente para infantes, de eso estaba segura.

— Ahí no pueden entrar niños.—resopló en respuesta. Tomó una de las manos libres de la niña y la miró seriamente.—Además, Yuzucchi me dijo que te llevara a mi casa y que no nos metiéramos en problemas.

Matsuri asintió, siguiéndola de cerca, sin oponerse a la mención del nombre de Yuzu.

* * *

— Y bienvenida a mi casa.—Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la pequeña de cabello oscuro, quien miró a sus alrededores sin mucho entusiasmo. Harumin se quitó los zapatos al igual que la niña.— No es mucho pero, algo es algo.

— Es lindo.

Harumi sonrió por el halago, asintiendo. Pero frunce el ceño unos segundos después.

— Te llamas Matsuri, ¿verdad? —cuestiona; había olvidado el nombre de la niña a la que tenía que cuidar. Qué irresponsable era.

— Si.—respondió ella al instante con su voz chillona.— Soy Mizusawa Matsuri.

— Bien, Matsuri, soy Taniguchi.—se presentó, dándose cuenta que -hasta ese instante- no le había mencionado su nombre o su apellido siquiera. Le indicó que pasara, sonriendo cálidamente.— Siéntete bienvenida, ¿ya comiste? o ¿quieres algo?

Ella pareció dudar.

— Quiero algo dulce.

La morena asintió, cerró la puerta y juntas fueron a la pequeña sala de estar del lugar donde ella vivía. Le indicó donde podía sentarse y le dio la clave del Wi-fi, por si quería ver vídeos en su teléfono.

— Creo que me quedaba algo de helado aquí.—murmuró abriendo la heladera, había una caja de paletas heladas al fondo, justo al lado de unas barras de chocolates. "_Espero que a Yuzucchi no le moleste si le doy azúcar a esta hora_" pensó con preocupación, no recordaba la edad de la niña o siquiera si ella podía ingerir azúcar a esa hora de la noche.— Tengo helado, ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?

Ella levantó la vista de su teléfono y le sonrió tiernamente a su cuidadora.

— Fresa.

— Fresa será.—sacó una paleta de color rojizo mientras cerraba la heladera y se acercaba a la pequeña con una sonrisa amplia.— Toma.

Matsuri rió, contagiando a la morena.

— Gracias, Taniguchi-senpai.—Le dio la primera lamida, sin dejar de mirar a la mayor.— Usted es muy amable.

Las mejillas de Harumi se tiñeron de un ligero rosa, hizo un ademán, restandole importancia a las palabras usadas por la pequeña de hebras oscuras.

— Como sea, voy a bañarme.—Desde hace unos minutos, antes de llegar a su casa, ella vivía algo alejada de la discoteca donde había sido la fiesta, empezó a sentir leves mareos, efectos por beber sake -aunque fuera un poco-, ya tomaría pastillas para eso.

Escuchó un ligero asentimiento por parte de la pequeña antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que daba al baño.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro se satisfacción apenas se sentó en el cómodo sofá. Su baño había terminado hace unos minutos, se vistió con rapidez y fue nuevamente a la sala para vigilar a Matsuri. Desbloqueó su teléfono, tenía dos _Whatsapp_, al menos cuatro mensajes de Yuzu preguntado qué tal se estaba portando, el resto eran notificaciones de su _Facebook_ y algunos tweets recientes.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Matsuri, seguía comiendo su paleta de helado tranquilamente, mientras miraba un anime por _Youtube_. Estiró las piernas sonriendo, la niña parecía muy entretenida con el anime, además, traía puesto un par de auriculares con la cara de un conejo en ambos lados, eso la hacía parecer más tierna de lo que era.

"_Tal vez será mejor si le tomo una foto y se la mando a Yuzucchi, ella quiere saber como está Matsuri, ¿no_?" Abrió la aplicación de _B612 _en su teléfono y le tomó una foto, discretamente, a la menor. Con una sonrisa, le envió la foto a su mejor amigo por Whatsapp, seguida de un mensaje que decía "_**Está comiendo helado, no ha hecho nada malo**_"

Al instante recibió la contesta de su amiga, un mensaje diciendo "_**¡Qué tierna!**_", seguida de unos emoticones de corazón. Los mensajes con su amiga quedaron ahí. Bloqueó el celular y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Tomó una revista de moda que estaba dejado de la mesa y se acomodó para leerla mejor, estando al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña.

Era relajante eso, la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola puesto que Yuzu salía muy seguido con su esposa y pasaban la otra gran parte de veces estudiando o trabajando en una cafetería, dejando su tiempo de salidas muy reducido a diferencia de cuando empezaron a estudiar preparatoria, por ello era relajante el estar en compañía; se sentía sola a veces. Pasó una página de la revista sin despegar sus ojos de la misma.

— Taniguchi-senpai.—escuchó el suave llamado de la pequeña de hebras oscuras. Cerró la revista y la dejó a un lado, sonriendole lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Matsuri?

— Quiere un poco.—Mostró la paleta que estaba casi terminada. Algunas gotas habían caído sobre la ropa de la niña pero no eran nada grave, con una simple lavada saldrían fácilmente.

Harumi asintió, cerrando los ojos, apreciando el gesto que estaba haciendo la niña.

Pero no contó con que sentiría algo suave y un poco frío chocar contra sus labios. Saboreó el sabor a fresas y algo más, y justo en ese instante abrió los ojos con sorpresa, encontrándose con los pequeños labios de la niña rozando los suyos en un inexperto beso.

Ella la separó un poco, para no lastimarla ni sonar tan brusca con ella.

— ¡Matsuri! —elevó el tono de voz, captando la atención de la menor. Se relajó un poco, queriendo no asustar ni herir los sentimientos de la niña, solo un pequeño regaño.— Eso no se hace.

La pequeña mostró una expresión de tristeza, sosteniendo la paleta que aun derramaba algunas gotas.

— Pero Mei-san y Yuzu-chan comparten helado así todo el tiempo.—se quejó haciendo un puchero, sin quitar la vista de ella.— Yo solo quería compartir helado con mi senpai.

"_Yuzucchi..._" apretó los dientes negando varias veces, ¿acaso su amiga no sabía comportarse delante de una niña, o siquiera Mei pudo controlarla? Se supone que Mei es la que tiene más autocontrol y sabe manejar a Yuzu, ¿dónde quedó todo eso?

— Pero Yuzucchi y Mei son personas mayores. Tú podrás hacerlo cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora...—Tomó la paleta ya casi terminada y le sonrió un poco, dándole un pequeño mordico. Admitió sintió un ligero síntoma de "cerebro congelado" pero trato de disimularlo.— Solo comparte el helado así, ¿vale?

— Está bien, Taniguchi-senpai.—Harumi sonrió, ahora parecía un poco más contenta mientras mordía justo donde ella había mordido.

Por el rato estuvieron compartiendo lo que quedaba del helado. Poco después, Matsuri se quedó dormida, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Harumi, quien no parecía disgustada por el gesto, tan solo acarició sus cortas hebras oscuras con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

* * *

— Nuevamente gracias por cuidarla, Harumin.—la expresión en el rostro de Yuzu era de alegría mientras cargaba a una adormilada Matsuri, Mei se encargó de llevar la mochila de la niña al auto mientras Yuzu terminaba de hablar con la morena.— ¿No te causó problemas?

Harumi rió.

— Ningún problema, Yuzucchi.—contestó, no iba a contarle a su amiga sobre el "beso", solamente le iba a dar una advertencia de no hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de una niña.

— El sábado que viene salgamos las cuatro, tengo que volver a cuidar a Matsuri y así se nos hará más fácil.—Sonrió mientras Harumi asentía.— En fin, ¡buenas noches, Harumi! —se alejó cargando a la dormida Matsuri al auto.

— ¡Buenas noches Yuzucchi, Presi!

— Buenas noches, Taniguchi-san.

Harumi volvió a entrar a su casa, escuchó el auto de Yuzu alejarse de ahí mientras sonreía para sí misma. Sacó su teléfono y se dirigió a **Galería **y miró la foto que le había tomado minutos antes a la niña, suspiro un poco. Si bien estuvo mal porque ella era una joven de diecinueve años y aquella una pequeña de apenas diez años, había disfrutado ese pequeño contacto.

— Cuidar de esa niña no fue tan difícil.


	14. Un poema de amor

Un poema de amor | HaruMei

**Summary:** _Un extraño poema llego a sus manos y lo único que hace es buscar a su autora._

**Disclaimer:**_ Citrus no me pertenece. Esto es una adaptación de un one-shot Lapidot, así como es un AU._

* * *

Caminó con fría calma mientras numerosas miradas se incrustaban en ella. Su rostro se notaba imponente, sus ojos reflejaban apatía y sus labios se mantenían en una línea recta; era consciente de toda la blasfemia que había en contra de ella mas no le interesaba en absoluto. Con una mueca de incomodidad, apresuró su paso para llegar a su casillero y sacar el libro de biología, para su siguiente clase, y después guardar el libro de matemática. Múltiples murmullos hacían eco en el pasillo por el que iba la chica pero esta no le prestaba atención.

«¿De verdad es ella?» «Dicen que fuma marihuana...» «Escuché que se folló a uno de último año...» «Ayer la vi besarse con una chica de secundaria» Escuchaba ese tipo de cosas así a diario y era por eso que llamaba la atención de todos en ese colegio, y no solo por su apellido.

Ella era la pesadilla de profesores, por más buenas que fueran sus notas -además de ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil-, su sarcástica e indiferente forma de ser colmaba la paciencia a más de uno. Aihara Mei vivía, prácticamente, en la oficina del director -su abuelo, para su mala suerte- porque "muchos" aseguraban verla fumar tras la escuela y enviar vídeos de ella a hombres viejos por dinero. Desde que había iniciado la preparatoria, miles de rumores sobre ella corrieron como pólvora, y no solo por ser la nieta del director.

Mei era una chica con poca paciencia, sarcástica y, sobretodo, inestable. No titubeaba en agredir a quien osaba molestarla; no tenía grandes amigos por su inestable personalidad. Su única compañía era su hermanastra mayor, Aihara Yuzu, una "problemática" gyaru, y Momokino Himeko, su amiga de la infancia. Con Yuzu hablaba poco durante clases, para evitarle problemas y que no la asociaran con los rumores. No quería involucrarla en algo así, ella no lo merecía. Himeko, era un caso distinto, se conocían desde que tenían seis años y rara vez, en la actualidad, hablaban en la escuela, por los rumores de que Mei se prostituía y que atraía chicas de la escuela a su trabajo.

Los murmullos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más y más distantes a la vez que respiraba tranquila. Los rumores eran, sin dudas, un dolor de cabeza severo. Apreció en las paredes, un cartel del club de poesía y sonrió ligeramente, no eran muchos los que conformaban ese grupo y se notaba lo desesperados que estaban por más miembros. Paso de largo el póster, con la misma sonrisa, y dobló una esquina para seguir con su trayecto.

Los pasillos de la institución se hallaban, en su mayoría, desiertos. Saludaba con desdén a uno que otro profesor sin detener su caminar, para llegar, finalmente, a su destino. Sacó del bolsillo de su falda un papel perfectamente doblado y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo lo desdobló, ingresó al pequeño candado la combinación que ya hacía escrita a mano por la chica. Sonrió satisfecha cuando vio el casillero abierto, pero de inmediato se extrañó al ver una hoja caer descuidadamente al suelo; dejo sus libros dentro del casillero y recogió la hoja.

— ¿Ahora me mandan notas amenazantes? —se preguntó fastidiada y molesta. La hoja era de un tono azulado y estaba un poco arrugada, probablemente la habían metido a la fuerza y a las apuradas, a simple vista se veía que había unos tachones y borrones muy notorios, pero se podía leer claramente:

_Perdona si sueno muy directa,_  
_perdona si no entiendes lo que hay en mi sistema,_  
_pero lo que siento es casi un dilema._

_Desde hace un tiempo tengo un sentimiento,_  
_y tal vez creas que miento, _  
_porque nada sale así de a momentos._

_Quiero hacerte sonreír y feliz,_  
_ que poseas un enfoque más del por venir._

_Por favor al menos lo intento, _  
_porque no es fácil para mí decirte_  
_lo que guardo en mi interior._

_Caminar de tu mano es lo quiero y anhelo,_  
_cumplir cada uno de tus deseos,_  
_hacerte sentir que vuelas,_  
_que alcanzas el cielo._

_Presi, me gustas,_  
_no hay más que escribir._

_-H_

Al terminar de leer el escrito, la muchacha cubrió su boca para no dejar salir el asombro que la dominaba. Un poema, o confesión, ya hacía en sus manos y no sabía que decir ante eso. Ya recuperada de la impresión, guardó recelosamente la hoja entre una de las páginas de su libro favorito, **_Cien años de soledad_**, sacó el libro que necesitaba y cerró su casillero, aun pensando en las palabras escritas en la hoja y en la persona que se la había mandado. ¿Quién sería?

* * *

— Y así, la encontré en mi casillero. No sé de quién es.—respondió de cabello oscuro con aburrimiento en su hablar y sin dirigirle la mirada a sus acompañantes.— Primera vez que me mandan algo así. Creí que era una carta de amenaza.—comentó lo último alzándose de hombros.— No me lo esperaba.

— Esto es... interesante.—murmuró Suzuran, su senpai y vecina más cercana. Mei rodó los ojos, mientras escuchaba las burlas por parte de la más bajita.

— Alguien ha caído ante tus encantos, Mei. ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! —rió su hermanastra mientras la abrazaba por el cuello. Lucía muy feliz con la noticia.

— ¡Aihara Yuzu! —La reprendió Himeko, la mejor amiga de Mei, mirándola con disgusto. La nombrada carcajeó de forma estruendosa, sin importarle la cara de enojo que tenía la de baja estatura. Himeko negó varias veces ante la actitud tan despreocupada de la rubia; fijó su vista en la chica de cabello oscuro.— ¿No escribió siquiera su nombre, MeiMei? Eso debió escribir como mínimo.

— No.—negó en respuesta.— Imaginé que eras tú, la caligrafía era similar.—La cara de Himeko se tiñó de carmín mientras Yuzu hablaba, un poco alejada, con Suzuran.

— De todos modos, no creo que haya sido Momokino-san.—alegó la rubia, distrayéndose de su conversación con Suzuran. Sacó discretamente su teléfono, sonrió un poco y miró al grupo.— Me tengo que ir, quedé en verme con una amiga. ¡Cuídense!

La rubia le sonrió un poco a Mei mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente, ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Mei. Himeko se fue poco después, tenía un par de tareas que realizar con el consejo. Al final solo quedó Suzuran haciendole compañía.

La muchacha de los guantes negros continúo hablando con Mei sobre que iba hacer al respecto con la confesión. Tras una larga charla poco interesante, vagas respuestas por parte de Mei y nada más que agregarle a la conversación, se despidieron y tomaron sus propios caminos, Suzuran al auditorio de la institución y Mei a la parte de atrás; muy pocos iban ahí.

Apenas llegó al sitio, se recostó en una de las paredes y sacó de su mochila el poema encontrado hacia un par de horas, intento hacer memoria, tal vez alguno de su clase escribía así. Pensó en ir y preguntarle a alguno de su clase, pero desechó la idea al instante, todos en su salón creían en los rumores y lo más probable fuese que se apartaran de ella con rapidez.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y volvió a leer el escrito, ruborizándose en el acto, ¿cómo alguien se había enamorado de ella? Ella no conocía a nadie en ese colegio que no fuese Himeko, Suzuran o Yuzu, y algunos pocos del consejo. ¿Entonces quién?, ¡quién en su sano juicio se había enamorado de ella! Su respiración se alteró mientras volvía a releer el escrito, ¿a quién pertenecía esa "H"?m ¿por qué no firmo con su nombre? No era malo confesar tus sentimientos pero al menos podía escribir su nombrem ¡necesitaba un nombre!

Debía darle un nombre a esa persona.

— ¿Por qué esto me sucede a mí? —se lamentó la chica, dejándose caer contra la pared y después al áspero suelo. El día estaba parcialmente nublado, pero ella no estaba para apreciar el cielo o algo similar, ella quería respuestas y rápido.

Estuvo varios minutos leyendo el poema, intentado encontrar algún pequeño desliz que se le pudo haber pasado a la autora del poema, pero nada, solo era una hoja llena de tachones y borrones con un poema medianamente largo y escrito en verso. Del resto, nada, ningún índice que te haya escrito su nombre por algún lado de la hoja, nada.

Dobló con cuidado la hoja, como si de un tesoro preciado se tratase, y la guardó nuevamente en su libro favorito. Se levantó del suelo, sacudió el polvo de sus prendas y retomó su camino hacia el interior de la institución, tal vez se habría saltado una clase y ella ni en cuenta estaba.

Caminó por los mismos desolados pasillos una vez más, los afiches seguían pegados a la pared, las mismas cosas seguían ahí. La luz del sol de la tarde, se filtraba por los vidrios de las ventanas mientras sus pasos se volvían cada vez más lento conforme iba leyendo lo escrito en los afiches.

—El club de... te invita a... ajá.—leía velozmente mientras observaba el cartel del club de teatro, grupo donde estaba Himeko; la chica era una increíble actriz dramática, muy dramática.— Este es nuevo.—Se detuvo delante de un cartel que, en grande, decía "_Club de literatura y poesía_".— Creí que poesía y literatura eran dos clubes distintos.—dijo para sí misma leyendo en que aula estaba ubicado el club. Aula número veintinueve.

— Es porque los unieron recientemente por la escasez de alumnos en ambos clubes.—respondió una voz en tono alegre. Se giró a ver quién había respondido su duda y se encontró con una chica bastante alta, un poco más alta que Suzuran, de ojos color avellana y una sonrisa ladina.— Taniguchi Harumi, un gusto, estoy ayudando al grupo, ¿quieres unirte? —preguntó sosteniendo bajo su brazo un par de afiches más, supuso que se hallaba pegándolos en los pasillos.

Miró a la chica y negó apenada.— No, gracias, ya ayudo a organizar la biblioteca y soy parte del Consejo. Para la próxima.

Harumi sonrió con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, a la vez que asentía levemente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¡Eres la presidenta!

— Aihara Mei.—se presentó cortésmente, con su voz monótona.— Me gustaría ver un poco de tu poesía, Taniguchi-san.—sugirió la de cabellera oscura, haciendo sonrojar a horrores a la más alta.— Si no es molestia.—Le brindó una ligera sonrisa.— E incluso me podrías ayudar a encontrar el autor de esta poesía.—Sacó con cuidado la hoja perfectamente doblada mientras se la extendía a la chica de cabellera castaña.— Supongo que el escritor debe estar en el club, tiene un gran talento.

Los ojos de la más alta fueron leyendo el escrito con paciente calma mientras Mei esperaba muy pacientemente, olvidando que, tal vez, estaba llegando tarde a clases de matemática. Harumi sonrió tontamente al finalizar de leer, mientras le entregaba la hoja la chica.

— Es un lindo poema, pero no había visto ese tipo de poemas entre los integrantes del club. Lo siento, pero no sé de quién es.—respondió con un deje de tristeza al ver como decayó la expresión en el rostro de Mei. La de ojos violetas esperaba encontrar respuestas.

— Gracias de igual manera, Taniguchi-san.—Hizo una reverencia, estaba agradecida a pesar no haber conseguido lo que buscaba. La joven solo sonrió.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, se devolvió a donde estaba y sacó de su bolso un trozo de papel y un lápiz, comenzando a escribir de forma calmada y prolija. Cuando terminó, guardó el lápiz y le entregó el trozo de papel a Harumi, quien estaba muy confundida al respecto.

—Toma.—dijo cuando ya el papel estaba en las manos de la menor, ella subió la vista y miro a la Presidenta buscando respuestas.— Es mi número de teléfono.—respondió y prosiguió a hablar.— Fuiste una gran ayuda, espero nos podamos reunir un día de estos.

Y se despidió sonriendole. Dejándola anonada y al borde de un colapso. La figura de Mei empezó a perderse entre los inmensos pasillos mientras Harumi la observaba marcharse.

— Si supieras...—murmuró mientras sonreía recordando el brillo en los ojos de su amada.— Yo fui quién escribió el poema.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y le mandó un mensaje a su mejor amiga. Se lo agradecía mucho.

"_Muchas gracias, Yuzucchi 3_"

Aprovechó y agregó el nuevo de Mei entre sus contactos, más tarde esa noche le iba a mandar un mensaje. Se dio media vuelta y caminó acomodando los afiches que le faltaba pegar en los pasillos del ala norte.


	15. Un día normal

Un día normal | YuzuMei GB

**Summary:** _Algunos días eran tan comunes pero no dejaban de ser especiales._

**Disclaimer:** _Citrus no me pertenece._

* * *

Aihara Meito es un joven serio, reservado al momento de socializar con el resto pero destacaba por su inteligencia y su hambre voraz por el conocimiento, por lo que era muy normal verlo en la biblioteca sumergido entre libros y enciclopedias. Los libros de historia eran sus favoritos.

Saludó como de costumbre a la bibliotecaria y se sentó en una de las mesas más desoladas de la biblioteca, amaba leer en silencio, en compañía de los textos que iba a leer. Sus ojos, maravillados, no se despegaban de las letras y contemplaba con admiración las pocas imágenes exhibidas en las hojas.

Humedecía sus labios con cada hoja que terminaba de leer, su lectura era continua; cuando concluía un libro comenzaba otro de inmediato y no se fastidiaba, amaba leer y en absoluto se cansaba de ello. Ese día había favorecido leer un libro de poesías, recomendado por la bibliotecaria, y estaba hechizado por las bellas palabras expuestas ante él. No acostumbraba leer poesía, nunca había sido fan de ella, pero aquellas que se hallaba leyendo eran simplemente sublimes.

— ¿Qué lees, Aihara-san?

Un agudo grito salió de su garganta mientras que arrojaba el libro en dirección a quien le había hablado, o mejor dicho, sorprendido. Rápidamente fue mandado a callar por la bibliotecaria, quien era muy estricta con respecto al orden. Escucho un quejido de dolor para después escuchar unas estruendosas risas tan conocidas para él. Cabello rubio teñido ligeramente desordenado, ojos verde esmeralda y piel levemente bronceada; Aihara Yuu, su hermanastro mayor y su pareja.

— Yuu.—El rubio sonrió con la mención de su nombre, pero el tono que había usado Meito no era motivo de una sonrisa. Estaba molesto.— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Meito mirándolo con seriedad, el nombrado le paso el libro que este le había arrojado y le sonrió infantilmente, como acostumbraba hacer.— Creí que saldrías hoy con Taniguchi-san.

— Pues no.—respondió, llevando sus manos a su cintura.— Hoy me ves todo el día, Meito.—le guiño un ojo coqueto, sin dejar de sonreír.— Haru quiso salir con Matsu a no sé dónde.—completó.— Así que, me tienes para ti solito todo el día.—prosiguió mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

Meito no tardó en quitar los brazos del rubio de encima de sí. Algo típico.

— Espero que no te moleste que yo esté aquí, Meito. Eso me pondría muy triste.—habló el mayor jugando con un mechón del cabello azabache de Meito, quien desviaba la mirada con un fuerte rubor en su rostro.— Te amo mucho, ¿Lo sabes?

¿Cómo definir a Aihara Yuu en una sola palabra? Así, fastidioso. Yuu tenía dieciocho años de edad, la misma que él, pero se comportaba como un niño de diez años; era infantil y un tanto empalagoso en cuanto se trataba de expresar su amor hacia Meito. Pero aun así se amaban bastante, aunque Yuu terminara por sacar de quicio a Meito.

— No me molesta, Yuu.—Lo miró de reojo, haciendo reír al nombrado. Abrió su libro en la página donde se había quedado y continuo su lectura en silencio, ignorando la presencia de su novio.— Puedes sentarte ahí si quieres.—Señaló un asiento al lado de él.— Pero no me interrumpas ¿Si? Ya casi termino mi lectura, luego pasare el rato contigo.—pidió adivinando los pensamientos del rubio.— Pero no me interrumpas.

Y como un niño obediente, Yuu se sentó donde le había dicho Meito, sin oponerse ni discutir. Traía consigo su confiable bolso, donde guardaba todas sus cosas importantes, y sacó de él un par de auriculares y un mp3, dispuesto a escuchar música. Paso canción tras canción hasta que dio con "_Romeo and Cinderella_" de los **Vocaloids **_Kagamine Rin y Len_, se colocó uno de los auriculares y le extendió el otro a su pareja.

Este no reaccionó al instante, Yuu tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para que el azabache le prestara atención.

— ¿Quieres? —Sonrió tímido, como si de un niño chiquito se tratase. Meito lo miró de reojo para finalmente suspirar aceptando la propuesta del chico, quien celebró como si de un reto imposible se tratase.— Te amo, Meito.

— Y... yo a ti, Yuu.—respondió el otro, sintiendo sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas calentarse.

Estuvieron disfrutando de la música durante largo tiempo, o al menos hasta que Yuu cayó dormido sobre la mesa. Meito tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el mayor se había dormido, estaba tan sumergido en su lectura y con la música no había mucha diferencia. Se vino a dar cuenta cuando llego a la canción "_Azalea_" de y su novio no había empezado a cantar como si ese fuese su himno.

Meito sonrió ligeramente mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio y le colocaba ambos auriculares, era tan _tierno_ cuando se quedaba dormido. Lo amaba aunque a veces no sabía como expresarlo.


End file.
